


Autoryzowany Serwis Naprawczy

by isshi69nikkei



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Dear Jim Fix It For Me, Fans, Fix-It, M/M, Mystrade is real?, Parody, Post-The Final Problem, Season 4 was shit, Spoilers, TJLC, and Johnlock too, fanfiction writers
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9354428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isshi69nikkei/pseuds/isshi69nikkei
Summary: Jim Moriarty żyje na odludziu ze swoim snajperem, nieświadomy wydarzeń, które mają miejsce po jego udawanej śmierci na dachu Barts. Prawda w końcu do niego dociera, przywiana wschodnim wiatrem i teraz nie może jej już ignorować.Fix-me-fik jest pisany jest dla osób, którym zakończenie czwartego sezonu się, no… powiedzmy delikatnie, nie podobało, dedykowane właśnie im, WAM, wszystkim i każdemu z osobna. Dziękuję za wsparcie i wszystkie rozmowy jakie prowadziliśmy przez ostatnią dobę i pokazanie mi, że nie jestem sama.





	1. Nadchodzi wschodni wiatr

**Author's Note:**

> Fik ma służyć wyłącznie komediowej rozrywce i nie ma na celu obrażania kogokolwiek, a już zwłaszcza fanów i shipperów dowolnego pairingu, bo tak naprawdę jesteśmy jedną wielką rodziną, pomimo wszelkich różnic ;) Specjalny ukłon do lubiących/wyznających TJLC – po tym odcinku cofam wszelkie krytyczne słowa i współczuję Wam TFP bardziej niż samej sobie.
> 
> A poza wszystkim innym… uznałam, że zamiast pisać kolejną setkę komentarzy oraz postów z wyrazami żalu i zdegustowania, lepiej złe emocje przerobić na wenę i napisać fika ;) Żeby nie było: to fik, a nie recenzja, więc nie wszystko musi się zgadzać z serialem i sporo rzeczy upraszczam albo khekehm... przesadzam ;)
> 
> Jak ktoś jeszcze nie oglądał TFP, to radzę nie czytać, bo są straszne spoilery, a jeśli oglądał i polubił, to… nie radzę czytać tym bardziej, moja mała komedio-parodia z pewnością się nie spodoba xD Pozostałych zapraszam Serwisu Naprawczego ;)
> 
>  
> 
> (Uwaga - fik pisany naprawdę szybko, ale chcę zamieścić na fali emocji. Starałam się wyczyścić z błędów, ale nie gwarantuję że ich nie ma - będę usuwać).

***

 

Trwające od kilku lat wakacje Jima Moriarty’ego były cudowne. Nikt nie zawracał mu głowy, nikt niczego nie chciał, nie było wszystkich tych głupich, zwyczajnych ludzi, którzy nie radzili sobie z problemami, w które sami się wpakowali i byli gotowi obsypać geniusza zbrodni banknotami najwyższych nominałów wszelkich walut świata, aby uporał się z nimi za nich. Czuł się jakby nie żył, po prostu umarł, zniknął i żadne problemy już nie istniały, ani jego własne ani cudze ani _czyjekolwiek_.

Rezydencja na końcu świata, w której zamieszkał ze swoim snajperem po fałszywym wystrzale na dachu szpitala Barts, zapewniała wszelkie wygody, jakie można sobie wymarzyć na wiecznych wakacjach – basen, saunę, salę z grami komputerowymi oraz kinową, gigantyczną bibliotekę, pole do mini golfa i cudowne widoki na góry, las i jezioro. Wszystko było gustowne, świeże, modne i idealne. Pieniądze z sieci z dawnych zleceń wciąż spływały na jego konto wartkim strumieniem, mógł więc sprawić sobie wszystko, nawet najbardziej absurdalne rzeczy oraz dzieła sztuki, których zapragnął i kazał ukraść. Miał tu wszystko, wszystko… oprócz kilku drobiazgów, których nie zorganizował sobie z pełną premedytacją i nie zamierzał organizować ani teraz ani nigdy.

Kablówka, telefon komórkowy i dostęp do Internetu.

 _Jak nie ma cię na facebooku to nie żyjesz_ , a _nieżycie_ było, jak się okazało, najprzyjemniejszym stanem ze wszystkich, jakie doświadczył. Jego jedynym łącznikiem ze światem zewnętrznym był Sebastian Moran, który stan _nieżycia_ nazywał emeryturą i zajmował się głównie łowieniem ryb, pracami remontowymi i bieganiem po górach – idiotyczne, ale najwyraźniej sprawiało mu radość, a Jim nie zamierzał tego komentować. Kiedy mężczyzna przesadzał ze swoimi aktywnościami emerytowanego żołnierza-snajpera-płatnego zabójcy, sam zamykał się w bibliotece i czytał kolejną ulubioną książkę po raz któryś z rzędu. Czasem czuł chęć, aby założyć sobie konto na goodreads, ale szybko pozbył się z głowy takich nonsensów. Musiałby zgodzić się na Internet w jego piekło-niebie (piekle, bo na niebo nie zasłużył, a niebie, bo czuł się najszczęśliwszą osobą na ziemi) a na to nie zamierzał pozwalać.

Tak czy inaczej, łącznikiem ze światem zewnętrznym był Moran. To on raz w tygodniu tłukł się terenówką kilkanaście mil, aby zrobić im zakupy spożywcze, znaleźć wszystkie książki, które Jim życzył sobie przeczytać i wszystkie działa sztuki, których nagle zapragnął; w lecie regularnie dostarczał im kremy z wysokim filtrem, zimą – przyprawy do grzańca. Jego zadaniem, które sam na siebie nałożył i wykonywał, mimo sprzeciwów Jima, było odbieranie maili klientów po dziś dzień piszących do geniusza zbrodni w obskurnej kafejce internetowej, a potem drukowanie co ciekawszych i oddawanie ich Jimowi. Raz w tygodniu, czasem rzadziej, przywoził więc ze sprawunkami większy bądź mniejszy plik kartek z wydrukowanymi mailami od klientów, błagających o pomoc, a Jim za każdym razem robił z nimi to samo: darł na kawałki i ciskał do kominka, który kazał Moranowi wybudować tylko po to, by palić w nim rzeczy, których nie lubił i nie chciał już oglądać. Jego snajper spoglądał na niego jak na wariata, ale milczał, a Jim skrycie podejrzewał, że w trakcie swoich wizyt w mieście po kryjomu rozwiązywał sprawy _nieswoich klientów_ i zarabiał na tym krocie. Jednak, wciąż, część rzeczy drukował i przekazywał mu, jakby sądził, że jest do tego zobowiązany… no, może nawet był, w końcu Jim kiedyś powiedział mu, że jak oszaleje do reszty, to ma się nim zajęć i dopilnować, aby sieć się nie rozpadła i chyba wziął sobie te słowa do serca… i uznał, że jego szef naprawdę oszalał, dokładnie w momencie, gdy z potłuczoną od uderzenia w beton głową dał się wywlec z dachu Barts do samochodu i oznajmił, że jadą w Grampiany, gdzie ma przyszykowane dla nich obu cieplutkie gniazdko… a potem chwycił komórkę i cisnął nią z pełnym impetem o ziemię, przydepnął kilka razy i uśmiechnął się jak szaleniec…

W porządku, Sebastian miał wszelkie powody, aby uznać, że wątpliwa piąta klepka Jima Moriarty’ego z jakichś przyczyn zniknęła wówczas całkowicie i należy zająć się nim, dopieścić go, spełniać jego zachcianki dreptając wokół niego na palcach i przypilnować sieci, dopóki jego szefowi się nie polepszy. Z tego, co zaobserwował, były żołnierz zaczął tracić nadzieję na polepszenie się w trakcie paru pierwszych miesięcy wspólnego mieszkania na górskim pustkowiu, gdzie wrony zawracały i brakowało tylko tabliczki z napisem _koniec świata_ za ich posesją. Kiedy Jim zmontował takową, uznając, że to najlepszy dowcip z możliwych, Sebastian machnął ręką i powoli zaczął akceptować fakt, że słynny Moriarty zamierza tu zostać, nie oglądając nikogo poza nim, że to jego nowa wersja normalności i że żadnej innej nie dostanie. Po którymś z rządu laptopie oraz telefonie, jaki zniszczył, aby cywilizacja go nie kusiła – snajper przestał trudzić się z ich kupowaniem i nieśmiałym podtykaniem, sądząc, że może kontakt ze światem zewnętrznym go _uleczy_.

Ta ich absurdalna, cicha normalność, przerywana wzniecanymi pożarami oraz wybuchami, jakimi Jim czasem walczył z nudą, trwała więc parę lat i nie wydawało się, że cokolwiek może ją zniszczyć. Sebastian pogodził się z losem i tylko czasem z powodu nudy dostawał ataku furii, wyjeżdżał na parę dni i wracał skacowany, ze stosem nowych płyt muzycznych – Jim uparcie odmawiał ich słuchania, upierając się, że o _tamtym świecie_ nie chce wiedzieć nic – i raz na jakiś czas, gdy nasłuchał się zakazanych w ich domu wiadomości oraz naczytał gazet i Internetu, rzucał jakimś newsem, nie będąc w stanie utrzymać języka za zębami. Podczas takich napadów Jim dowiedział się, że Sherlock Holmes jednak powrócił z zaświatów i wakacji, które najwyraźniej spędził na wschodzie rozbijając jego sieć – cóż, akurat to rozbawiło go do łez; że doktorek wziął sobie za żonę byłą płatną zabójczynię i niedawno dorobił się z nią potomka, a Molly Hooper jakoś po drodze zaczęła umawiać się z cosplayerem Sherlocka, jednak zerwali, zanim zrobiło się to naprawdę cudowne w swym absurdzie. Czasem z litości dał sobie opowiedzieć o plotkach z wielkiego świata, zamordowanych lub odsuniętych od władzy politykach albo jego dawnych pracownikach, którzy czasem nieudolnie próbowali tworzyć nowe wersje sieci. Jeden z nich, jakieś nieszczęsne, żałosne wannabe, po ostatnim Bożym Narodzeniu włamało się do sieci telewizyjnych i wyświetliło tam jego twarz, a świat zaczął ponownie wierzyć, że Jim Moriarty może-jednak-żyje, co doprowadziło go do furii. Prychał ze złości, strzelał do drzew z broni snajperskiej Sebastiana, którą ledwo był w stanie utrzymać w dłoniach a potem ciągnął mężczyznę do sypialni na długie sesje seksu w rytmie przebojów Bee Gees. Był wściekły i nie rozbawiło go nawet to, że Mycroft Holmes schudł z powodu nerwów osiem funtów a potem tyle samo przytył od nadmiaru czekolady i słodzonych ziółek na uspokojenie, gdy jego młodszy braciszek zastrzelił Charlesa Magnussena na oczach kilkudziesięciu agentów i policjantów i trzeba było go ratować przed oskarżeniem o morderstwo.

– Gdyby nie ten dureń, który wyświetlił twoją twarz, Holmes podobno zostałby wysłany… – zaczął Sebastian po którymś z ataków złości, które skończyły się kolejnym łóżkowym odstresowaniem.

– Gówno mnie to obchodzi – warknął Jim i już miał poderwać się z łóżka i znów coś zniszczyć, kiedy Sebastian stanowczo go przytrzymał.

– Mogę tam pojechać i zrobić zadymę – zaproponował z nutką desperacji.

– Żadnych zadym, bo zaczną węszyć jeszcze bardziej. Moriarty nie żyje i właśnie obraca się w grobie – fuknął i jakiś czas szamotał się, ale w końcu skapitulował i ponownie wyciągnął się na pościeli. – Jak będzie ci się nudzić, znajdź kretyna, który to zrobił i przywieź mi jego głowę. Ale jeszcze nie teraz. Za parę dni. Poleć do Londynu i powęsz na miejscu, ale nie mów mi nic poza najistotniejszymi rzeczami. No i poza tym, jak mój żałosny naśladowca krzyczał, gdy wyrywałeś mu palce.

– Jasne, szefie – powiedział ugodowo.

 

***

 

Kolejne tygodnie minęły szybko, Jim zaczytywał się dla uspokojenia w książkach z zakresu matematyki – pozycja napisana przez matkę Sherlocka i Mycrofta była na liście jego stu ulubionych – a Sebastian pojawiał się i znikał. Wspomniał o jakimś zamieszaniu w służbach specjalnych i bezsensownej jak Saga Zmierzch śmierci morderczej małżonki Watsona oraz ćpuńskich odlotach Sherlocka, który oskarżył tego kiepskiego komika, Calvertona Smitha, o bycie seryjnym zabójcą. Też coś, Jim wiedział o tym od dobrych ośmiu lat i nie uważał go za nic szczególnego. Ubodło go, gdy Sebastian wspomniał, że Sherlock nazwał go _najbardziej podłym człowiekiem jakiego spotkał_ , tym bardziej, że Magnussena nazwał podobno przed zabiciem _najbardziej niebezpiecznym_. Też coś. Były to jedne z nielicznych momentów, kiedy miał ochotę wrócić do Londynu w blasku i chwale, cały na biało, otoczony świtą stworzoną z ochroniarzy tak groźnych i przystojnych, że nawet Sebastian wyglądałby przy nich blado… przylecieć helikopterem. Nie! Lepiej samolotem, żeby pokazać, że wciąż ma góry pieniędzy i rozmach. Rozkoszował się wizją min Sherlocka i Mycrofta kilka minut, a potem wrócił do biblioteki, nucąc pod nosem Abbę i po godzinnej sesji ze słownikiem języka norweskiego, którego nauczył się tutaj całkiem nieźle, chociaż nie wypowiedział w nim nigdy ani jednego słowa na głos, poczuł się trochę lepiej.

Sebastian znów zniknął, niby tylko na zakupy, ale nie było go pełne trzy dni, co Jim zauważył dopiero, gdy otworzył lodówkę, a ta okazała się świecić pustkami. Nie martwił się o niego, bo mężczyźnie zdarzało się czasem znikać nawet na dłużej, chociaż _pojechał tylko po papierosy_ , więc był to właściwie dzień jak co dzień. Za oknem wył wschodni wiatr, jakoś dziwnie silny i bardziej niż zwykle irytujący i głośny, powodujący napięcie w czaszce i mogący przenieść migrenę; dźwięki kojarzyły się Jimowi z zawodzeniem jakiejś jego dawnej ofiary, ale chyba niezbyt ważnej, bo nie potrafił przywołać w pałacu myśli twarzy. Rozpalił w kominku, używając do tego celu paru kartek ze stosu z wydrukowanymi mailami, jaki Sebastian przyniósł mu poprzednim razem; było tego więcej niż zazwyczaj, ale nieprzesadnie, a jedyne, co je różniło od poprzednich, których Jim nawet nie zaczął czytać, to że wydrukowano je na lepszym niż zwykle papierze. Samoloty, na które przerabiał kolejne kartki, latały zupełnie jak prawdziwe, a część lądowała w palenisku i stawała w płomieniach, szumiąc radośnie. Aby poprawić efekt, zaczął kropić kolejne samoloty różnymi kosmetykami z tych, na których opakowaniu napisano _produkt łatwopalny_ i kolejne parę godzin zabijał coraz silniejszy głód ciesząc oczy wielobarwnymi płomieniami, jakie raz po raz otrzymywał, gdy kolejny rodzaj chemii zaczynał płonąć. Zabawa dawała mu mnóstwo radości, jego nastrój poprawił się… i nic nie zapowiadało katastrofy, która miała nastąpić.

Gdy dostrzegł za oknem światła reflektorów samochodu Sebastiana, cisnął w ogień kilka ostatnich samolotów, a następnie opadł na kanapę i uśmiechnął się błogo, układając plany na wieczór. Sebastian coś mu ugotuje albo nakarmi słodyczami, zapalą po dwa papierosy, włączą Modern Talking – tak, dziś miał szczególną ochotę na Cheri Cheri Lady – a potem pójdą do łóżka. Może nawet użyją jakichś zabawnych gadżetów? Części tych, które Sebastian zakupił pół roku temu jeszcze nie odpakował, bo chciał mieć niespodziankę, gdy będzie je losował i…

Jego fantazje zostały przerwane, gdy usłyszał odgłos otwieranych i zamykanych drzwi, stukot butów zrzuconych na podłogę i ociężałe kroki, którym wtórował dźwięk jaki robi ciągnięcie za sobą czegoś ciężkiego. Sebastian najpierw wstąpił do kuchni, gdzie parę chwil rozkładał zakupy, a potem wszedł do salonu, w jednej ręce trzymając gotową chińszczyznę a w drugiej spory i wypełniony po brzegi jakimiś papierami worek na śmieci. Był blady, miał podkrążone oczy i wyglądał, jakby było mu niedobrze… no i jedzenie na wynos, on, dbający o siebie umięśniony przystojniaczek i takie świństwa…? Musiało być źle. A nawet bardzo źle.

– Najpierw zjedzmy, bo gdy usłyszysz to, co muszę ci opowiedzieć, możesz nie mieć apetytu przez tydzień – wymamrotał Sebastian, po czym postawił jedzenie na stole, przyciągnął worek na śmieci bliżej kanapy a następnie opadł na nią bez życia.

– Co to jest? – spytał Jim, trącając czubkiem palca u nogi worek.

– Korespondencja z maili z ostatnich kilku dni i nie tylko… są też listy… wiesz… wciąż masz czynną skrytkę pocztową i dostałem wiadomość, że w ciągu trzech dni wyczerpało się miejsce i musiałem pojechać do głównego magazynu, żeby odebrać stamtąd całość korespondencji. Uwierz, zjedzmy…

– Tyle? Czy ja wyglądam na jakiegoś pieprzonego Świętego Mikołaja, a ktoś się spóźnił z wysyłką cholerny miesiąc? – spytał, a Sebastian nie odpowiedział, lecz spojrzał na niego w zbolały sposób. – Cóż, będzie więcej samolotów – powiedział, aby rozładować atmosferę. – Swoją drogą, musisz kupić nową wodę toaletową, bo tą, która stała…

– Szefie, tym razem warto, żebyś to przeczytał – przerwał mu w napięciu. – Najciekawsze rzeczy włożyłem do osobnej koszulki, a reszta to wiadomości od rozhisteryzowanych fanów.

– Fanów…? – spytał ze zdumieniem. – O czym ty gadasz?

– _Fanów Sherlocka_. I ciebie w sumie też. Mówiłem ci o nich kiedyś, ale zatkałeś uszy i wybiegłeś z domu. Zaczęli wyrastać jak grzyby po deszczu gdy ty i młody Holmes zniknęliście po akcji w Barts. To była prawdziwa histeria, _czy detektyw w czapce żyje_ , _wierzę w Sherlocka Holmes_ , _Johnlock_ , _Adlock_ , _Sherlolly_ … – zająknął się i odchrząknął. – A nawet _Sheriarty_.

– Co ty pieprzysz, na miłość boską? – warknął, starając się, by jego głos wyrażał tylko złość a nie coraz silniejsze obawy, że to, co a usłyszeć, może przejść najgorsze oczekiwania.

– Nie chciałeś słuchać…

– Teraz chcę – powiedział z naciskiem. – Gadaj, co się tam wyprawiało. Streszczaj się. Nie chcę jakichś dyrdymałów, tylko konkret, proste odpowiedzi na oczywiste, istotne pytania.

– Na początku powstały fankluby – zaczął Sebastian powoli i przełknął ślinę. – Wiesz, o różnych śmiesznych nazwach, _Pusty Karawan_ , _Wierzę w Sherlocka Holmesa_ , _The Johnlock Conspiracy_ …

– Johnlock co…?

– Na litość, akurat tutaj możesz winić samego siebie, bo to ty zacząłeś. Nie pytaj, serio. Innych nawet nie będę ci podawał. Tak czy inaczej, powstały teorie spiskowe i to coraz bardziej kosmiczne: że Holmes ma płomienny romans z tą panienką z kostnicy, że Mycroft Holmes sypia z detektywem policji którego wtedy nawet nie znał, że Adler ma z Sherlockiem tajemnicze dziecko na kontynencie oraz że… – wziął głęboki oddech – że uciekliście z Barts _razem_.

– Kto? Ja i Sherlock? – parsknął z niedowierzaniem i zaczął przyglądać się źrenicom Sebastiana, obawiając się, że tym razem sięgnął po używkę silniejszą niż alkohol.

– Dokładnie tak. Niektórzy wierzą, że stworzyliście parę konsultantów-geniuszy, obaj żyjecie i _mieszkacie razem na jakimś odludziu, co jakiś czas planując wspólnie zbrodnie i uprawiając dziki seks_ – zaskomlał, a potem wybuchnął. –Przerobili mnie na Sherlocka Holmesa! Wiesz, jak się wtedy poczułem…!?

– Mam to gdzieś – powiedział oschle, chociaż musiał przyznać, że ta teoria coś w sobie miała, jakkolwiek by nie była absurdalna: przecież Sherlock w głębi serca zawsze był złotowłosym, słodkim aniołkiem a nie żadnym socjopatą i z całą pewnością nie można było przypuszczać, że zrobiłby coś takiego. – Co z tymi fanami i dlaczego piszą _do mnie_? I dlaczego _teraz_?

– Bo nie podoba im się to, co się ostatnio wydarzyło i proszą o pomoc. Proszą, żebyś to naprawił. Tak się zaczyna większość listów: _Drogi Jimie, proszę, naprawisz to dla mnie?_

– Co niby mam naprawić…?

– Cholerne wszystko – wymamrotał Sebastian i wziął głęboki oddech, a potem chwycił papierosa; palił bardzo rzadko, tylko w ogromnym stresie i Jim uznał, że skoro nadszedł taki moment, to ten jeden raz może użyć małego kawałka narządu zwanego sercem i pozwolił mu zaciągnąć się trzykrotnie, zanim ponaglająco kopnął go w kostkę. – Mary Watson zginęła tak strasznie głupio i trzeba to naprawić. Ktoś rozwalił mieszkanie przy Baker Street, razem ze wszystkimi książkami i pamiątkami, czujesz to? Te wszystkie książki, które mu obmacywałeś gdy go nawiedzałeś, materiały ze spraw, pamiątki po tobie i cała reszta sentymentalnych rzeczy nie do odtworzenia. Jakby tego było mało, okazało się, że na parę tygodni przed śmiercią morderczej żoneczki John prawie przeleciał siostrę Sherlocka i…

– Przeleciał _kogo_? – przerwał mu Jim, sądząc, że się przesłyszał.

– Siostrę. Złą, tajemniczą siostrę, która była przetrzymywana w sekretnym więzieniu dla psychopatów na wyspie Sherrinford…

– Nie ma takiej wyspy ani takiego więzienia…! – zaprotestował natychmiast, na co Sebastian zacisnął pięści i zaśmiał się histerycznie.

– Twierdzi się, że już jest. Taka jest wersja. Rozumiesz? Wszyscy wierzą, że istnieje. I że ta tajemnicza siostra-magiczka-wariatka tam znów jest po wszystkim, co nawyczyniała, a Sherlock odwiedza ją ze skrzypcami.

– I zamierzasz mi wmówić, że Watson _prawie ją posunął_ w tym tajnym więzieniu?

– Nie, uciekła stamtąd na kilka tygodni i nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi, mimo że była w celi którą specjalnie monitorowano i Mycroft dostawał regularne raporty… ale jakoś tak przeoczono, że zniknęła. Mówi się… – wziął głęboki oddech, a Jim niemal go upomniał, że jak będzie to robił raz po raz, dostanie hiperwentylacji. – Mówi się, że ma tajemniczą zdolność i że jest tak genialna, że bez problemu hipnotyzuje każdego, z kim rozmawia i że zrobiła to też dyrektorowi tej placówki, przez co Sherlock, Mycroft i John zostali tam zamknięci i musieli przejść przez sieć zadań zaczerpniętych z Piły, tak, wiem, że nie znosisz tego filmu i uważasz za kupę gówna… ale kazała im robić takie rzeczy, że… no sam rozumiesz… wybierz, kto ma umrzeć i tak dalej. No i kazała im rozwiązywać zagadki, wyświetlając przy tym na ścianach filmiki z tobą, no bo ta siostra, Euros…

– _Euros_ …! Jezu… – wydusił i chwycił się za głowę. Mycroft to jedno, Sherlock drugie, ale _Euros_? Chwycił podbródek Sebastiana i ponownie spojrzał mu w oczy, ale wydawały się całkiem normalne. 

– Pięć lat temu zahipnotyzowała również ciebie – dokończył Sebastian ledwo słyszalnie, spuścił wzrok i zagapił się w swoje pięści, bojąc się dłużej patrzyć Jimowi w oczy. Postąpił słusznie, bo zobaczyłby w nich chęć mordu. – Tak, _ciebie_. Rozmawialiście pięć minut, bo zapragnęła, abyś był jej prezentem świątecznym, a Mycroft, nie mam pojęcia, kto wpadł na pomysł, że mógłby być aż takim półgłówkiem, postanowił spełnić jej zachciankę. Ściągnął cię do Sherrinford a ty ot tak, po prostu przyleciałeś i poszedłeś do tej całej Euros. Udało jej się wyłączyć kamery, no bo była magiczna, ale zanim się to stało, podobno obmacaliście się przez szybę – powiedział tak cicho, że Jim ledwo go usłyszał – a potem cię zahipnotyzowała. I to tak naprawdę ona kazała ci zagrać z Sherlockiem i doprowadzić do jego upadku oraz wmówiła ci, że świetnym pomysłem jest zabić się i zemścić się na Holmesie pośmiertnie, a ty uwierzyłeś w te banialuki, no bo to przecież wróżka-magiczka genialna i hipotyzująca…! Poza tym kazała nagrać ci filmiki gdzie udajesz ciuchcię i mówisz rzeczy jak _Holmes zabija Holmesa, oto co mnie podnieca_ …

– Nie. Przestań. Robisz ze mnie durnia? Co to za banialuki? – przerwał mu, czując, że robi mu się duszno, niedobrze i słabo jednocześnie.

– Tak. I jest tego więcej…! – wykrzyknął Sebastian żałośnie. – Podobno to ona cię pokierowała ze zniszczeniem Sherlocka, mówiąc ci o Rudobrodym…

– Nie wiem nic o żadnym Rudobrodym…!

– To pies… to znaczy przyjaciel… w sumie przyjaciel-pies Sherlocka z dzieciństwa, przyjaciel, którego wyparł z pamięci, gdy jego siostra go zabiła i dlatego zmienił go w psa – wyrzucił z siebie i zaczął zamaszyście gestykulować. – A o niej zapomniał całkowicie, w sensie o tej siostrze, bo gdy umieszczono ją w psychiatryku, gdy była dzieckiem, wznieciła pożar, a Mycroft, który chyba był wtedy nastolatkiem, ukrył przed rodzicami, że ona wciąż żyje i zamknął ją w Sherrinford. Tak było. Podobno.

– A ona wydostała się z tej twierdzy, bo ja jestem ciuchcią, ona magiczną wróżką, a Mycroft niezwyciężonym cudotwórcą który z licealnej ławki wysyła siostrę do tajemniczej twierdzy – powiedział lodowato, ale aby pocieszyć Sebastiana i pokazać mu, że to nie na niego jest wściekły, sztywną dłonią poklepał go po ramieniu. Wypadło to niezbyt pocieszająco, bo mężczyzna momentalnie się wzdrygnął.

– Nie tak do końca niezwyciężonym – wydusił jednak, gdy odzyskał mowę. – Podobno wyszła z niego jakaś słaba, wrażliwa pizdolina. Zwymiotował gdy jakiś gość z tej no, Piły, zabił się, żeby Euros nie zabiła jego żony, którą i tak zabiła. Tak słyszałem… i o tym piszą… ci tutaj, z worka – wydusił, tak słabym głosem, że w ogóle nie przypominał już samego siebie.

– Nad Londynem rozpylono jakiś halucynogenny gaz – oznajmił Jim po paru długich chwilach milczenia, martwym, beznamiętnym tonem. – Wszyscy się naćpali, całe miasto i okolice. Wymyślili siostrę-magiczkę Holmesów i całą resztę bzdur. Gaz był rozpylany stopniowo od mojego wyjazdu, ale ostatnio, z jakichś przyczyn, może przez pomyłkę, w powietrze została wypuszczona zbyt duża dawka. To jedyna opcja. Cała reszta jest niemożliwa, a gdy wykreślisz niemożliwe, cokolwiek pozostanie, nawet najbardziej nieprawdopodobne, musi być prawdą – wyrzucił z siebie, po czym zamaszyście klasnął w dłonie, wyrywając tym Sebastiana z odrętwienia. – Schowaj to żarcie do lodówki, przynieś mi papierosy, laptop i komórkę.

– Nie mamy żadnych sprzętów – powiedział Sebastian, błądząc wzrokiem po ścianach.

– Błagam, masz mnie za kretyna? Masz ukryty laptop w piwnicy i dwa na strychu i chociaż nie mamy tu stałego łącza, czasem kupujesz i ukrywasz przede mną kartę SIM i łączysz się z Internetem żeby pooglądać porno, bo wstyd ci kupić płyty i oglądać na naszym telewizorze, bo wiesz, że nabijałbym się z ciebie, że na redtubie twoje ulubione kategorie to _weird, submissive soldiers_ i _romantic_. Najbardziej wstydzisz się _romantic_ , ale i tak wszystkie trzy przemycasz czasem do sypialni, swoje ulubione zielone dildo zobaczyłeś na serii z ufo a bieliznę w róże na filmie o tytule _Głęboka Miłość Na Walentynki_. Przynieś mi laptop. I kartę SIM. Już. Nie każ mi się powtarzać.

– Szefie, może jednak spalimy to wszystko i zapomnimy…

– Nie ma mowy. Świat mnie potrzebuje, a ja jestem profesjonalistą i szanuję swoich fanów… klientów! – wykrzyknął, szybko się otrząsając. – Raz, dwa, trzy. Laptop, papierosy… och. I nowa płyta Britney. Dość udawania, że świat zatrzymał się w miejscu, gdy umarłem na dachu Barts – oznajmił, po czym potarł ręce i zerknął w okno, podczas gdy Sebastian zaczął ociężale się podnosić, by spełnić jego polecenie. Wschodni wiatr przybrał na silę i uderzał w szyby jak szalona zemsta jakiejś magicznej, nieznanej siły, ale Jim Moriarty czuł w sobie moc, by pokonać każdego wroga, nawet takiego, o którego istnieniu pięć minut temu nie wiedział, który wyłonił się z najgłębszych rejonów absurdu i bezsensu i o którego pokonanie błagali go jego fani…

KLIENCI. _Błagali go klienci_.

– Czeka nas długa noc – wymamrotał pod nosem, gdy Sebastian zniknął mu z oczu i zagapił się w torbę z wydrukowanymi mailami oraz listami. Wyciągnął pierwszy z nich, kopertę z napisem MISS ME i wielkim sercem; rozerwał ją i wyciągnął kartkę, która po otworzeniu zaczęła wygrywać Staying Alive.

_Drogi Jimie, proszę, naprawisz to dla mnie? Jestem Twoją największą fanką i należę do fanklubu „Wierzę w Jima Moriarty’ego”. Nie podoba mi się Euros, uważam, że Molly zrobiła się jakaś dziwna i smutna a poza tym shippuję tylko Johnlocka i uważam, że Sherlock i John…_

Przerwał czytanie i poderwał głowę, czując, że bez alkoholu i uspokajającego wpływu Sebastiana tego nie przeżyje. Tak, był profesjonalistą, ale _nie aż takim_. Ponieważ ogień w kominku już dogasał, kartka została zmieniona w samolot i moment później frunęła do swego smutnego końca w płomieniach, podsycanych dudniącym w kominie wschodnim wiatrem.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kolejne rozdziały, jak wena przetrwa, będą listami od różnych bohaterów do Jima - zarówno żyjących postaci jak tych bezsensownie (lub sensownie) zabitych. Taki jest plan ;) A co będzie, zobaczy się. W końcu jak Moffiss nie musi mieć logicznych planów na serial na którym zarabia krocie, ja nie muszę mieć planów na fika którego piszę tylko dla swojej radości xD


	2. Zgłoszenie Szkody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po przeczytaniu części korespondencji od fano-klientów, Jim i Sebastian decydują się otworzyć Najważniejszą Koszulkę, która okazuje się być Puszką Pandory. W efekcie, powoli zbliżają się do znalezienia winnego dramatów, jakie rozegrały się i wciąż rozgrywają w Londynie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dawno tak się nie bawiłam pisząc fika i zdecydowanie muszę częściej zabierać się za absurdalne komedie xD

***

Z każdym przeczytanym listem od fano-klientów Jim czuł się słabszy i bardziej potrzebował papierosów, głośnej muzyki i drinków z palemką. Słabych, bo Sebastian dbał o to, aby nie upił się z rozpaczy, gdy dowiedział się, co zaszło w Londynie i nie tylko. Było mu przykro i źle, nowa Britney okazała się rozczarowaniem, a poza tym okazało się, że gdy łowił ryby, dokształcał się w lesie z rozpoznawania liści, wzniecał drobne pożary i czytał książki, ominęło go parę rzeczy nie do otworzenia, takich jak dwa obłędne albumy Taylor Swift oraz szał jaki zrobiło Gangman Style. Nadrobił zaległość, uruchamiając utwór na youtubie w trybie repeat, tym samym dołączając do oglądaczy, którzy do dnia dzisiejszego obejrzeli teledysk przeszło dwa miliardy razy. A potem uruchomił Blank Space oraz I Knew You Were Trouble w trybie repeat, bo to pozwalało mu wyciszyć się, gdy robiło się naprawdę źle, a rozmiar paranoi przekraczał akceptowalne granice.

Muzyka, nawet najlepsza, a używki, nawet najmocniejsze, nie były w stanie pomóc mu ogarnąć swoim genialnym umysłem, jak mogło dojść do tego, do czego doszło. Sądził, że Sebastian przesadzał, gdy mówił mu o sekretnej siostrze będącej mieszanką Sadako z Kręgu, Jigsaw z Piły i mrocznej Mary Sue z bloga trzynastolatki, ale niestety, rzeczywistość okazała się nawet gorsza, bo w Euros/Eurus – Internet postanowił naprzemiennie używać obu imion, chociaż nie miało to żadnego sensu, jak cała reszta – wszyscy musieli uwierzyć i przyjąć koszmarną rzeczywistość za ostateczną wersję, za _ostateczne rozdanie_.

_Drogi Jimie, moje życie straciło sens. Wierzyłem w Ciebie, wciąż #WierzęWJimaMoriarty’ego, ale to coraz trudniejsze. Gdy dowiedziałem się, że cię nie ma, wszystko stało się szare i smutne, otwieram lodówkę i widzę smutne jogurty i smutne mleko, otwieram książkę i litery też wyglądają jakoś smutno, a słowa, w które się składają, przestają mieć zarówno sens jak znaczenie. Cała koncepcja, wszystko, w co wierzyłem, rozpadło się jak domek z kart, a serce zostało mi wypalone._

_Drogi Jimie, wciąż czytam teorie o tym, że to wszystko nie mogło się wydarzyć i pragnę w nie wierzyć, ale co chwilę widzę prawdziwą wersję, którą nam podano, i czuję ból. Czuję się, jakby ktoś nagle powiedział mi, że Słońce krąży wokół Ziemi a dwa plus dwa równa się pięć. Czuję się, jakbym całe życie tkwiła w Matrixie i teraz połknęła niewłaściwą tabletkę. A może mdłości powoduje fakt, że po trzech latach nadziei i życia w kłamstwie, teraz podano mi prawdę, której nie umiem zaakceptować._

_Drogi Jimie, nie umiem ubrać w słowa tych uczuć, które czuję… Czuję się zdradzona przez świat i ludzi i czuję, że moje życie uczuciowe…_

Przerwał czytanie i akurat tym listem cisnął prosto w kominek, w którym ogień dzięki ciągłej podpałce palił się jasnym, żywym płomieniem.

_Drogi Jimie, piszę do Ciebie, bo dłużej nie zmuszę się do milczenia. Byłeś największym, najlepszym, najprawdziwszym geniuszem-konsultantem i nikt nie przekona mnie, że jest inaczej. Tyle ci zawdzięczam. Przecież pomogłeś mi uciec przed pazernymi bratanicami żądnymi spadku…! Proszę, zrób coś dla mnie. Proszę tylko o jedną rzecz, proszę o jeden cud. Nie bądź martwy. Zrobisz to dla mnie?_

Setki listów, wszystkie w podobnym stylu. Dawni klienci, współpracownicy, rozszalali z przerażenia zabójcy i złoczyńcy, którzy dowiedzieli się, że nie sterował nimi Jim Moriarty, lecz lalkowata wariatka mająca zdolność hipnozy oraz teleportacji – to wyczytał w wycinku z gazety, którą wysłała mu w liście jedna z fano-klientek. Przecierał oczy z niedowierzania, próbując połączyć elementy w całość, ale to było niemożliwe. Powietrze wyglądające jak szyba, John Watson przykuty do studni i wydostający się z niej dzięki linie, najwyraźniej po odgryzieniu sobie stóp; _doktor_ Watson mylący kości psie i ludzkie – może i Jim uważał go za głupka, ale na miłość boską, skończył medycynę a nie Wyższą Szkołę Melanżu. Mycroft i jego parasolko-szpado-rewolwer… ok, to było durne, ale przynajmniej twórcze i w sumie sam zapragnął sobie coś takiego sprawić. Mary Watson, ninja przekraczająca prędkość dźwięku, bo tej właśnie prędkości potrzebowałaby, aby – biorąc pod uwagę długość lufy i rodzaj naboju – prześcignąć pocisk wystrzelony przez podstarzałą sekretarkę-zdrajczynię.

 _Sekretarka-zdrajczyni_. Pod okiem kilku geniuszy, od lat. Geniuszy dedukcji, Mycrofta Holmesa, który po zgięciu na rękawie rozpoznawał że ktoś miesiąc wcześniej uprawiał seks w szatni przy sali do squasha, a po kropce od długopisu na palcu serdecznym, że czyjaś żona dowiedziała się o romansie męża z sąsiadką… nie dostrzegł, że w jego kilkuosobowym teamie największych szych MI6 pracuje szpieg i zdrajca.

Obłęd.

– Szefie… jest coś jeszcze – przerwał jego rozmyślania Sebastian. – Nie chciałem ci tego pokazywać od razu, ale gdy już wiesz, co zaszło i się z tym pogodziłeś…

– Im dłużej to czytam tym wiem _mniej_ i tym mniej się godzę. To nie może być prawdziwe, bo to nie ma sensu!

– Tak czy inaczej, powinieneś to zobaczyć – powiedział nerwowo i podał mu pomiętą kopertę. – Jeden z pierwszych listów, pojedyncze zdjęcie… to znaczy… naprawdę dobrze zrobiony fotomontaż… Nie wiem, kto to zrobił, ale… po prostu to zobacz – wymamrotał i natychmiast cofnął się o krok, kiedy Jim zaczął rozrywać kopertę.

– Co to do cholery jest? – wydusił Jim po kilkunastu sekundach martwego wpatrywania się w zdjęcie, gdy ucharakteryzowany i z krwawiącą wargą miał na sobie staromodną, koronkową suknię ślubną. Najgorsze było to, że zdjęcie wcale nie wyglądało na dzieło photoshopa.

– Nie wiem. Przysięgam, nie mam pojęcia…!

– To nie jest stare zdjęcie. Nie mogli go zrobić gdy jeszcze byłem w Londynie. To zdjęcie mojego _obecnego mnie_. A jedyną osobą, którą widywałem, byłeś ty – powiedział i zmrużył oczy, przyglądając się Sebastianowi i uruchamiając dedukcje… strach, zażenowanie, złość, ale żadnego poczucia winy, fałszu czy oczekiwania na zbliżającą się, słuszną karę. To nie była jego sprawka, zresztą, co miałby osiągnąć kompromitując swojego szefa i kochanka w ten sposób? – Czy to gdzieś jeszcze się pojawiło? – spytał martwo.

– Nie. To jedyny egzemplarz.

– Schowaj to do sejfu w piwnicy i zmień kody. Nie teraz! – powiedział szybko, gdy Sebastian wykonał ruch, jakby chciał przed nim uciec. – Teraz cię potrzebuję. Podaj mi Najważniejszą Koszulkę – powiedział, na co Sebastian zawahał się, ale ostatecznie, niechętnie i z wyraźnymi obawami, sięgnął po kilka wydrukowanych maili odłożonych i spakowanych razem.

– To może wszystko zmienić, wiesz?

– Już się wszystko zmieniło. To przełom i historyczna chwila, Anglia oszalała, nie może być gorzej.

– To listy od… Sherlocka i spółki. Molly, Mycroft, Anderson… nawet John do ciebie napisał. I parę osób, których raczej się nie spodziewasz.

– Zaręczam ci, liścików od Molly też się nie spodziewałem – mruknął ironicznie, ale po minie Sebastiana zorientował się, że jest w tym coś więcej.

– Mary Watson i Charles Augustus Magnussen – wymamrotał, a po jego słowach w pokoju zapanowała kompletna cisza, w której szum za oknem i wesołe trzaskanie ognia w kominku nagle zabrzmiały złowrogo. – Gdy czytałeś resztę listów, przyjrzałem się dokładniej tym, które wcześniej odłożyłem… I dopiero zwróciłem na to uwagę.

– _To nie ma sensu_ – powtórzył Jim, ale już znacznie mniej pewnie niż wcześniej. – Powiedz mi jeszcze, że pisze do mnie taksówkarz z początku mojej zabawy z Sherlockiem i Carl Powers, a obiecuję ci, że wyjdę stąd i pojadę do najbliższego miasta po jakieś leki na urojenia.

– Mam załatwić receptę? – spytał Sebastian, a następnie podał mu list wypisany dziecięcym pismem. Jim niemal wyrwał kartkę z rozklejonej już koperty i zaczął czytać, a serce podeszło mu do gardła.

_Drogi Jimie, wiem, że za sobą nie przepadaliśmy i że mnie zabiłeś, ale…_

– Czy to jakiś żart…? – wydusił.

_… postanowiłem napisać po latach, bo mam dość. Dowiedziałem się, że zaprowadziłeś Sherlocka na Nasz Basen, bo chciałeś mu przypomnieć o wodzie, której zawsze się bał, bo wiedziałeś o tym od jego siostry. Ale jednocześnie słyszałem, że spotkałeś się z nią już później. Czy cofnąłeś się w czasie? Wynalazłeś wehikuł czasu? To jedyna opcja. Jak w Powrocie Do Przyszłości, teraz w kółko oglądam ten film i zastanawiam się, czy w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku macie takie rzeczy jak były w filmie. Jeśli tak, proszę, wróćmy do Brighton. Obiecuję, że już nie będę się z Ciebie nabijał. Pozdrowienia, Carl_

Jim odrzucił od siebie pachnącą chlorem i środkiem na egzemę kartkę jak oparzony i spojrzał Sebastianowi w oczy, szukając w nich chociaż cienia potwierdzenia, że to jakiś makabryczny żart. Mężczyzna pokręcił głową, po czym z lękiem chwycił list od Carla Powersa i wsunął do pojedynczej koszulki.

– Musimy to naprawić, szefie. Ci wszyscy ludzie…

– Carl Powers nie żyje…!

– …liczą na ciebie. Jesteś ich jedyną nadzieją – powiedział i zawahał się, kiedy Jim wyciągnął rękę po resztę listów z Najważniejszej Koszulki.

– Daj mi to i wejdź na moją skrzynkę mailową, bo ja boję się tam zaglądać, a może…

– Już tam byłem – przerwał mu i parsknął histerycznym śmiechem. – Godzinę temu miałeś ponad sześć tysięcy nieodczytanych wiadomości, a to tylko maile od wczoraj. Cały czas ich przybywa i jak tak dalej pójdzie, zablokuje ci się skrzynka, więc uruchomiłem automatyczną archiwizację, żeby nic nie przepadło. Wiem, że to obłęd…

– Może to jakiś haker, którego wkurzyłem, zakpił sobie ze mnie i rozesłał korespondencję seryjną z różnych adresów, przecież musi być jakieś wytłumaczenie…!

– Przeczytaj te listy – powiedział cicho Sebastian i przysiadł się do Jima, zachowując jednak bezpieczną odległość, jakby bał się z jego strony ataku szału.

Jim od razu rozpoznał kopertę od Molly Hooper, zanim jeszcze zobaczył znany charakter pisma – pudrowy róż, naklejka z kotem i tandetny ornament w stokrotki. Kobieta, mimo wszystko, wydawała się względnie bezpieczna i to od niej postanowił zacząć. Wziął głęboki oddech, a potem wyciągnął odręcznie napisany list pachnący słodkimi, kwiatowymi perfumami.

_Drogi Jimie, dziwnie mi pisać do Ciebie, gdy wiem, że nie żyjesz, ale staram się przypomnieć sobie, jaki byłeś gdy udawałeś mojego chłopaka. W przeciwieństwie do innych facetów, potrafiłeś słuchać i byłeś taki słodki i łagodny…_

Jim przerwał czytanie, wiedząc, że Sebastian zagląda mu przez ramię i czując, że płonie ze wstydu.

_… i gdy przypominam sobie, jak przytulałeś mnie gdy oglądaliśmy Glee, a potem przy lampce wina i świecach rozmawialiśmy o ulubionych postaciach i jak wzruszaliśmy się na scence z ostatniego odcinka pierwszego sezonu z Finnem i Rachel…_

– Sebastian, wino – wymamrotał i odłożył list na bok, czując, że zażenowanie przyprawia go o duszności, które uleczyć może tylko cały alkohol świata. Zamierzał go przeczytać, to jasne… ale dopiero gdy Sebastian na dłużej opuści pokój.

 

***

 

Spośród pliku listów i wydrukowanych maili z Najważniejszej Koszulki, Jim postanowił zacząć od czegoś, co nie wydawało się nadprzyrodzone, chore albo przerażające. Ktoś pospolity i nieznaczący, nieciekawy i pozbawiony jego zdaniem jakichkolwiek wyraźnych cen. Jakiś piesek i nic więcej, ktoś taki jak Molly Hooper _ale nie ona_ , ktoś taki jak…

John Watson. Mężczyzna nie wysłał mu pachnącej perfumami kartki w kotki lecz maila, którego jedyną nietypową cechą było to, że używał czcionki Lucida Consoles a wiadomość stworzono w formacie tekstowym a nie HTML-u, co obecnie robili chyba tylko emeryci. Niebywałe jak na blogera, ale do tego nieobeznanego z technologią sztywnego doktorka mogło to nawet pasować. Pewnie na sherlockowym blogu używał gotowego szablonu dla idiotów.

Otrząsnął się z rozmyślań i zabrał się za czytanie – podobno to nie forma a treść były najważniejsze, nawet najgorzej i najmniejszym kosztem zrealizowany film mógł się więc obronić nieziemską fabułą, ale nie było takiego montażu i efektów specjalnych, które uratowałyby żałosną intrygę, nieudolność scenarzysty, drętwe dialogi i ogólny bezsens.

_Drogi Jimie. „Drogi Jimie”! Trzykrotnie zrobiłem literówki nazywając Cię „drogim”, ale podobno nie czytasz listów zaczynających się inaczej i nie czytasz również takich z błędami. Jedna z legend, które cię opiewają, odkąd zniknąłeś. Inne głoszą, że jesteś kobietą, żyjesz i mieszkasz na jakimś odludziu w górach, że to ty zaszczepiłeś w nas paranoję, nie jesteś w ogóle człowiekiem (to już pomysł Sherlocka, który trzyma się znacznie gorzej ode mnie i jest z nim tak źle, że czasem powtarza, że musi pograć z siostrą na skrzypcach albo porozmawiać z moją zmarłą żoną przez DVD…). Martwię się o niego. I to jedyny powód, dla którego do Ciebie piszę (gdy napisałem „Ciebie” z wielkiej litery, zawiesił mi się komputer i musiałem zacząć te katusze od nowa. Zaczynam podejrzewać, że jednak żyjesz i hakujesz mi system). Nawet nie wiem, jak zacząć. Jeśli żyjesz, wiesz do czego doszło. Życie w Londynie wygląda jak czeski film, ludzie na ulicach dostają ataków histerii, a terapeuci zbijają właśnie fortuny, bo ich liczba pacjentów zwiększyła się dziesięciokrotnie i na najbliższą wizytę do kogokolwiek można umówić się dopiero za trzy miesiące. Może to dlatego piszą listy do zmarłych, psychopatycznych kryminalistów. Drogi Jimie… Nie uwierzysz, znów zawiesił mi się komputer, ale tym razem udało mi się odzyskać dotychczasowy tekst ze skrzynki nadawczej. Drogi Jimie, piszę, bo zawsze byłeś cudotwórcą i może teraz również możesz dokonać cudu. Cofnąć czas, naprawić wszystko, wrócić tu i po prostu naprawić to, bo przecież umiesz naprawić każdy problem. Powodując przy tym setkę innych, ale ponieważ nie może być gorzej, ryzykuję i…Co ja piszę, przecież nie żyjesz, a w dodatku byłeś marionetką Trzeciego Holmesa (Trzeciej Holmesy?), więc może zamiast do Ciebie, powinienem pisać do czarownicy-wiedźmy-voodoo-telepatki ze zdolnością teleportacji i telekinezy, która zrobiła z genialnego umysłu obu swoich braci galaretę, a z serc wszystkich wokół zjełczały budyń. W sumie ja mam zarówno galaretę jak budyń i z każdym pośmiertnym DVD jakie dostaję od zmarłej żony galarety i budyniu jest więcej. Boję się otwierać skrzynkę na listy. Czy ona to wszystko zaplanowała? Niektórzy twierdzą, że zaplanowała swoją śmierć i wykorzystała nadprzyrodzone moce, by stanąć na drodze kuli, by rozdzielić mnie z Sherlockiem i dręczyć nas potem filmami i powodować wyrzuty sumienia albo…_

Jim przekartkował mający kilka stron list i przeszedł do końcówki, bo czuł, że dłuższe czytanie tego bełkotu może zaszkodzić również jemu.

_…i gdy tylko znaleźliśmy Twój adres mailowy, postanowiłem napisać, jak wszyscy inni. Wiesz, wszyscy z naszej grupy… jeszcze Ci o tym nie pisałem, ale WierzęWJimaMoriarty'ego. I to, że inni wierzą, że możesz wszystko naprawić, trzyma mnie przy życiu. Proszę, Drogi Jimie, #NaprawToDlaMnie. Pozdrawiam, John Watson._

– Co teraz, szefie…? – spytał ostrożnie Sebastian, gdy Jim złożył list od doktora na dwie, cztery, osiem a potem szesnaście części.

– Boże – odpowiedział, odkładając pogięte kartki na bok.

– Szefie…

– Boże, Boże, Boże – wyrzucił z siebie Jim, łapiąc się za głowę.

– Wina…?

– Boże, tak – wymamrotał i roześmiał się głośno i szaleńczo. – Jedziemy po kolei. Wykreśliłem już wszystkie opcje i wiesz? To nie Londyn się naćpał, lecz my. Te listy nie istnieją, nie ma nas tu, obaj nie żyjemy. John Watson i proszący mnie o pomoc, Carl Powers proszący o wehikuł czasu…

– I Molly Hooper wspominająca wieczorki przy Glee…?

– Stul pysk – warknął, na co Sebastian posłusznie zacisnął usta i wystartował do barku po nową butelkę czerwonego wina.

Po dwóch kolejnych lampkach, które sprawiły, że Jim chwiał się na kanapie, przeglądając listy od zwykłych fano-klientów i z części tworząc coraz bardziej pokrzywione samoloty, Sebastian nieśmiało podsunął mu Najważniejszą Koszulkę ponownie, najwyraźniej uznając, że doszli do siebie na tyle, by do niej wrócić; Jim wyciągnął z niej pierwszy z brzegu list i chwycił się za głowę, gdy zobaczył na dole podpis.

– MW. Żona doktorka. Przeczytaj to na głos, ja nie jestem w stanie – powiedział, na co mężczyzna skinął głową i zaczął powoli recytować, co chwilę wykrzywiając twarz ze zgrozy i zdegustowania.

– _Drogi Jimie, miejsce, z którego do Ciebie piszę, zgodnie z dowcipami ma zły klimat, ale świetne towarzystwo, jednak trochę tęsknię również za dobrym klimatem i chyba dlatego zdecydowałam się odezwać. Widzisz, podobno w swojej martwej wersji powiedziałeś, że po śmierci nikt nie zawraca ci głowy, ale to nie do końca prawda  – ludzie, dawni znajomi, których mam tu na pęczki, raz po raz pytają mnie, co się nawyprawiało tam u Was, na górze, a ja mam już dość ich zawodzenia. Gdy porzuciłam pracę freelancera, sądziłam, że można zerwać z przeszłością i chociaż spodziewałam się kłopotów, nie sądziłam, że kłopotem będzie znudzona sekretarka-pijaczka, która mnie zastrzeli w publicznym akwarium…_

– Jezu, co…? – przerwał Sebastianowi Jim, lecz ten tylko machnął ręką.

_– …oraz fałszywe DVD z filmami ze mną, których nigdy nie nagrałam, a które sprawiają, że John zaczyna chodzić po ścianach ze zgryzoty i przerażenia. Piszę do Ciebie, abyś coś z tym zrobił, bo jak nie Ty, to kto? Stały się już rzeczy tak absurdalne i nielogiczne, że może to właśnie jest rozwiązanie. Nie spotkałam Cię w miejscu ze złym-klimatem-ale-dobrym-towarzystwem, a ponieważ wiem, że do miejsca z dobrym-klimatem-i-bandą-nudziarzy z całą pewnością nie trafiłeś, zakładam, że wciąż żyjesz i że możesz coś z tym zrobić. Obiecuję się odwdzięczyć, gdy kiedyś – oby za wiele lat – do nas dołączysz. Pozdrawiam, MW._

Po przeczytaniu na głos listu od pani Watson, Sebastian wstał z miejsca, okrążył pokój, wykrzykując coś o tym, że to nie ma żadnego sensu, a potem oznajmił, że musi się przewietrzyć. Jim nie protestował, a gdy tylko mężczyzna wystrzelił na zewnątrz jak torpeda, napełnił winem kolejny kieliszek i, korzystając z okazji, chwycił odrzucony list od Molly Hooper, pominął dyrdymały dotyczące Glee i przeszedł do wyznań z konkretami.

_…po wszystkim, co się stało, ludzie myślą, że Sherlock wyznał mi miłość naprawdę, a on zrobił to tylko dlatego, że Eurus/Euros go do tego zmusiła, a ja myślałam ze się nabija, bo nigdy nie przestałam być w nim zakochana i on to wiedział i sobie ze mnie drwił w ramach eksperymentu… ale potem udawał, że nic się nie stało…! I wiem, że nie żyjesz, w sumie… zazdroszczę ci, że nie musisz tego znosić. Wszystko wygląda jak z jakiegoś złego serialu. Czuję się jak bohaterka opery mydlanej. Może szaleję, skoro piszę do byłego chłopaka, który był kryminalistą, ale tak naprawdę aktorem, a potem jednak kryminalistą, a teraz okazało się, że w sumie tylko marionetką jakiejś kobiety o której nikt nie miał pojęcia i która siedzi na wyspie, która nie istnieje, bo ja sprawdziłam dane tej wyspy…! Nie jestem taka głupia jak niektórzy myślą. Sherrinford nie istnieje! Tam nie ma zupełnie nic, ta cała Euros nie może istnieć, bo to nie ma sensu i…_

_Wiem, że zawsze mnie miałeś za idiotkę, ale nie jestem aż tak głupia i umiem wnioskować. Uważam, że ktoś nas okłamuje. Jakaś wyższa siła, na którą nie mamy wpływu, a która steruje naszymi myślami i wydarzeniami. Może ta siła straciła całą logikę i trzeźwy umysł, może coś się stało, może to tylko jakiś okrutny żart. Cokolwiek to jest, musiałam Ci o tym napisać. O szeptach, o dziwnych słowach, o całej tej przerażającej paranoi, której imienia ludzie nie odważają się wymienić. Zrób coś. Wyślij kogoś, pomóż mi, napraw to. Wiesz? Gdy zobaczyłam Johna używającego tagów #NaprawToDlaMnie i #WierzęWJimaMoriarty'ego, to poczułam, że powinnam napisać, bo chociaż o tym nie rozmawiamy, bo boję się pewnych słów wypowiadać na głos, czuję, że on myśli o tym samym, ale pewnie nie odważy się tego zrobić, chociaż powinien. Mam nadzieję, że ten list nie trafi w próżnię. Do zobaczenia, kiedyś. PS. Ostatni sezon Glee trochę mnie zawiódł, ale poprzedni był naprawdę dobry, więc jeśli byś chciał, kiedyś… zresztą, wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć. Przy okazji pomożesz mi szukać materiałów wybuchowych w moim mieszkaniu, bo wciąż mam obawy, że ta wariatka, która istnieje-lub-nie mogła je tu jednak umieścić. Pozdrawiam, Molly._

Szepty bez imienia? Jego fani wspominali o tym w swoim bełkocie, ale jakoś nie zwrócił na to uwagi, a większość tych listów wylądowała w kominku. Zaczął przetrząsać wór z resztą korespondencji i gorączkowo przeglądać listy, aby znaleźć coś, co jakoś go naprowadzi, ale jak na złość – teraz nie mógł już na nic takiego trafić. Kiedy usłyszał, jak Sebastian wraca po krótkiej rundce wokół ich domu postanowił spróbować po raz ostatni i z samego dna wyszarpał jeszcze jeden list i – jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki – ten okazał się właściwy.

_…mówi się, że to nadprzyrodzona moc, taka jak moc Euros-X-menki, doprowadziła do tej całej paranoi, ale chociaż część z nas, członków grupy OstatecznaRozgrywkaToKupaGówna, zna to słowo, to imię, nazwisko, coś, nikt go nie mówi na głos. Paru fanów Rowling ironiczne zaczęło go nazywać Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Można Wymawiać, ale już ich spacyfikowaliśmy i zbanowaliśmy, bo sprawa jest poważna i to nie jest temat do żartów. Słuchaj szeptów. To w nich jest sprawca. A potem #NaprawToDlaMnie (wyrzucono mnie z tej grupy za spamowanie Twoimi zdjęciami, ale wciąż mam do niej sentyment)._

– Sebastian, musisz jechać do Londynu – oznajmił, odrzucając list na bok, gdy chwiejący się na nogach mężczyzna rzucił kurtkę na krzesło i ciężko opadł na kanapę.

– Na litość, po co? – spytał zbolałym głosem.

– Zrobić oględziny. Mam tutaj całą listę zgłoszeń i ktoś wykwalifikowany musi się temu przyjrzeć i znaleźć tajemnicze imię, imię tego, kto dokonał tych wszystkich bezeceństw.

– A ty…?

– A ja w tym czasie przeczytam to wszystko i postaram się nie zwariować – powiedział i teraz, gdy patrzył na stos listów i maili oraz odważył się zerknąć w ekran laptopa, gdzie na pocztę wciąż wpływały wiadomości, poczuł, że może to być najtrudniejsze zadanie w jego życie i że może to właśnie jest Ostateczna Rozgrywka.

 

***

 

 


	3. Oględziny rzeczoznawcy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział dedykuję Sherlotce, autorce słynnej już prezentacji pt. "Czwarty sezon Sherlocka też jest chujowy" ;)

***

 

Sebastian wyjechał z zacisznych Grampian następnego dnia w południe, gdy tylko zdążył względnie wytrzeźwieć po alkoholizacji, która pomogła jemu i Jimowi przebrnąć przez pierwszą połowę worka ze zgłoszeniami szkód, jakie wyrządziła tajemnicza istota, której imienia bano się wymawiać. Wieczorem nie dotykali już Najważniejszej Koszulki, bo zgodnie uznali, że to coś, na co potrzeba czystych i nieskalanych absurdem oraz procentami umysłów, jednak nawet wiadomości od zwykłych ludzi mogły przyprawić o zawroty głowy. Oraz o pragnienie, aby rozpędzić się i z całej siły uderzyć głową w ścianę z rozpaczy. Gdy kładli się spać, liczba nieprzeczytanych maili na skrzynce Jima dobijała do ośmiu tysięcy; kiedy kryminalista-konsultant żyjący od kilku lat w swoich grampiańskich zaświatach, otworzył pocztę po wyjeździe Sebastiana, została przekroczona magiczna granica dziesięciu tysięcy. A wiadomości wciąż wpływały.

Odsunął od siebie komputer, rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, na papierowy Armagedon jaki tworzyły pomięte listy i wydruki, wiedząc, że przeczytanie tego wszystkiego jest niemożliwe i po prostu będzie musiał przeprowadzić jakąś automatyczną selekcję. Przypomniał sobie, jak jeden z naukowców z Baskerville próbował go niegdyś naciągnąć na ufundowanie badań dotyczących klonowania oraz podróży w czasie i pożałował, że tego nie zrobił, bo może dzięki temu miałby kilka swoich klonów, z którymi przebrnęliby przez całą korespondencję z użyciem wehikuły czasu w kilkanaście minut.

Jednego klona wysłałby do Londynu, drugiemu kazałby tu posprzątać, trzeciemu coś ugotować, a sam poszedłby z Sebastianem do sypialni i zajął się czymś przyjemniejszym niż czytaniem tego wszystkiego. W sumie… Sebastiana również by sklonował, aby mieć kilku _ochroniarzy idealnych_ i może czasem zapraszałby któregoś do łóżka by zorganizować sobie z trójkącik z nim oraz oryginalnym Moranem i…

Otrząsnął się, porażony, że takie pomysły przychodzą mu do głowy. W ramach auto-usprawiedliwienia postanowił uznać, że to nie była jego wina, lecz tych wszystkich bzdur, które wyczytał. Skoro bracia Holmes mogli mieć siostrę mającą moce jak X-meni, on miał prawo mieć armię klonów jak Darth Vader i… chwycił się za głowę, poderwał się z miejsca i w samym szlafroku wystartował na taras, gdzie, stojąc po kostki w świeżym śniegu, wziął kilkanaście głębokich oddechów i zaczął desperacko macać się po kieszeniach, licząc naiwnie, że znajdzie jakieś papierosy.

Boże. Boże, Boże, Boże. Może któryś z listów zawierał ten sam narkotyk, którym zakażono mieszkańców Londynu…?

A może po prostu nie wytrzeźwiał do końca po wczorajszym. Tak, należy skupić się na tym, znaleźć racjonalne wytłumaczenie i odrzucić wszelkie absurdy. Kilka głębokich oddechów i będzie gotowy do działania, był przecież Jimem Moriartym, słynnym kryminalistą, geniuszem zbrodni, największym umysłem tego kraju – stracił konkurencję, gdy Sherlock i Mycroft stali się częścią jakiegoś spisku oraz ofiarami własnej nieistniejącej siostry i najwyraźniej oszaleli. Nie mógł być mięczakiem, który wymiotuje na widok zwłok ani lunatykiem, który po nocach szwenda się po mieście z niewidzialną kobietą. Tak, widział film z kamer CCTV, na którym detektyw wyspacerował bratu urokliwą wiadomość i WIDZIAŁ, że nie było na nim nikogo poza nim. W którymś z listów wyczytał zresztą, iż podobno poza Sherlockiem nikt nie widział tego cudactwa w postaci siostro-córki-Bóg-wie-kogo.

Na czym to stanął? Był silny, był genialny i nieskażony londyńskim szaleństwem dzięki latom spędzonym w głuszy. Da sobie radę. Przeczyta resztę wiadomości z Najważniejszej Koszulki i da sobie…

...albo i _nie da sobie rady_ , bo kiedy ze zmniejszającego się powoli stosiku wyjął przypadkową wiadomość i trafił na kolejny list, którym były bełkotliwe wypociny Kitty Riley, prawdopodobnie najgorszej dziennikarki świata, zwątpił we wszystkie świętości. Kobieta desperacko próbowała przekonać go, że Jim Moriarty nie istnieje, że Richard Brook był tylko aktorem, a sprawcą wszystkiego co zaszło w Londynie był Sherlock Holmes, który po prostu chciał zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Że to Sherlock wymyślił Euros-Mary-Eurus-Sue Holmes, zrobił sobie, Johnowi i bratu labirynt z Piły i zatrudnił cosplayerkę poznaną na zlocie fanów mangi i anime. Na miłość boską…! Wymyślenie Richarda Brooka to jedno, ale telepatka-magiczka mieszkająca w Azkabanie? Nawet bajki braci Grimm miały swoje granice. Wydrukowany mail nie zmienił się w samolot, lecz w małpkę – jedyny motyw origami jaki Jim pamiętał – a potem w ciasną kulkę, która pofrunęła wprost w płomienie kominka.

Po koszmarze związanym z wylosowaniem listu nieszczęsnej Kitty, Jim uznał, że ma dziś kiepską rękę i dlatego postanowił tym razem wybrać kogoś konkretnego, niekoniecznie krystalicznie czystego jak doktorek-żołnierzyk John Watson, ale przynajmniej używającego mózgu. A raczej… używającego tegoż mózgu w przeszłości, dopóki nie zmienił się on za sprawą kuli w czerwoną galaretę.

Charles August Magnussen. Przebrzydły gad, będący ponoć najbardziej przerażającym człowiekiem w Londynie – tak, wciąż szalał z zazdrości na samą myśl, że Sherlock tak określił tę sikającą do kominków gnidę – który obecnie nie pisał z Londynu, ale z tego samego miejsca, z którego pisała Mary. Przełknął ślinę, dumę i zdrowy rozsądek, który zabraniał wierzyć w nieba i piekła, a potem zabrał się do lektury.

_Drogi Jimie, nie wiem właściwie, czemu zaczynam od grzecznościowych stwierdzeń, skoro nie liczę ani na pomoc ani na magiczne rozwiązanie moich problemów, jak wszyscy zwykli ludzie, którzy postanowili zablokować ci skrzynkę mailową. Mam jednak prośbę, którą liczę, że spełnisz przez wzgląd na naszą dawną znajomość i wspólne interesy. Gdy już będziesz naprawiał rzeczywistość - a wiem, że będziesz, skoro dowiedziałeś się już, że naszym światem sterowała czarownica z nieistniejącej wyspy – proszę, spraw, żeby zaćpany braciszek Mycrofta Holmesa oszczędził sobie komentarzy o socjopatach-którzy-nimi-nie-są i życzenia Wesołych Świąt przed strzeleniem mi w głowę. Skoro piekło istnieje, jest to najwyraźniej miejsce, w którym dręczą nas nie diabły z kotłami i widłami, ale ostatnie słowa, jakie usłyszało się z powodu przegapienia oczywistości. Do zobaczenia za kilka lat… lub kilka dni, jeśli twoje plany naprawcze nie pójdą dobrze. Jakkolwiek jestem pewien, że ciężko ci w to uwierzyć, szczerze życzę ci powodzenia._

Aby pozbyć się nieprzyjemnego poczucia, że ktoś wciska mu w gardło coś oślizgłego i powodującego mdłości, Jim rzucił list od Magnussena na podłogę i pół godziny przeglądał korespondencję od fanów, paląc przy tym jednego papierosa za drugim. Narzekania, jęki i wszystkie bzdety o tym, jak komuś jest źle, że ma złamane serce, że teraz je za dużo słodyczy i nie wychodzi spod pomarańczowego koca – w jakiś sposób pomogły mu dojść do siebie. Kiedy poczuł się lepiej, zajął się wydrukowanym mailem od Grega Lestrade’a, który zarzucił go narzekaniami na to, że bardzo źle zniósł teleportację z Londynu do rodzinnej posiadłości Holmesów oraz że wciąż zadręcza się faktem, iż John Watson powinien był stracić stopy w studni, do której został przykuty, a który jakimś cudem nie stał się kaleką. Ogólne marudzenia na to, że los policjanta ze Scotland Yardu marny jest i pełen upokorzeń, zajęły ponad pół strony, potem zaś zaczęły się ciekawsze rzeczy.

_…mimo to, ze wszystkich ludzi wokół jestem tak naprawdę najmniej pokrzywdzony. Piszę jednak do Ciebie, Drogi Jimie, abyś sprawił, by wszystko znów miało sens i byś zrobił coś z Mycroftem Holmesem i plotkami, jakie na nasz temat krążą. Widziałem się z tym człowiekiem dwa lub trzy razy w życiu, zamieniliśmy nie więcej niż kilkanaście zdań, a co chwilę ktoś mnie pyta, jak układa nam się w związku…! Na miłość boską, dziś dowiedziałem się w biurze, że plotki na nasz temat krążą od jakichś sześciu lat. Sześciu lat! Sześć lat temu nawet nie wiedziałem, że ktoś taki istnieje. Nie mam nic przeciwko jemu jako człowiekowi czy mężczyźnie, ale od miesięcy każda kobieta, z którą próbuję się umówić, zbywa mnie po pierwszej randce, a potem pokątnie dowiaduję się, że to dlatego, że uważa, że umawiam się z polityczną szychą a ją zamierzam traktować jako przykrywkę dla tajemniczego romansu…! Piszę to wszystko, bo John poradził mi, abym napisał właśnie do Ciebie, skoro i tak nie żyjesz i moje wywody trafią w próżnię. Podobno wyrzucenie z siebie narzekań pomaga._

– Czy ja jestem jakimś pieprzonym biurem matrymonialnym? – wymamrotał Jim pod nosem, ale, mimo wszystko, zanotował na dole listu, aby w momencie _poprawiania rzeczywistości_ zajął się również tym tematem. Uśmiechnął się szatańsko i zajrzał do Internetu, aby sprawdzić, co ma on do powiedzenia na temat relacji policjanta ze Scotland Yardu z politycznym geniuszem… i w ten oto sposób stracił kilka godzin, bo pomysły internautów przeszły jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. Pod koniec researchu złapał się na tym, że zaczyna rozważać telefon do Sebastiana, aby natychmiast tu wrócił i zajął się palącymi potrzebami, o jakie przyprawiło go parę wyjątkowo graficznych wizji i obrazków. Na dole kartki, poza krótką notatką, pojawiło się tylko jedno słowo: MYSTRADE.

Użył maleńkiej, nieczytelnej czcionki, aby Sebastian nie zdołał jej odcyfrować i nie zorientował się, że jego szef i kochanek w trakcie jego nieobecności znalazł sobie całkiem inny rodzaj pornografii niż zazwyczaj.

 

***

 

Przez cały wieczór i większą część nocy Jim nie zajmował się już Najważniejszą Kopertą, lecz według szybko napisanego algorytmu odfiltrowywał ze skrzynki pocztowej maile, które zawierały pozytywne oraz negatywne słowa-klucze. Tym oto sposobem liczba wiadomości, które mogły mieć pewien potencjał znacznie spadła i około czwartej nad ranem, z użyciem wygodnej aplikacji, na jego drugą skrzynkę było przekierowane nie więcej niż parę procent wiadomości, a te również przeglądał tylko pobieżnie i okazywało się, że fani z pierwszej partii listów, tej z ogromnego worka, napisali mu już o najważniejszych sprawach. Przespał się kilka godzin, chwilę porozmawiał przez telefon z Sebastianem, które krążył po przypominającym żałobny festiwal Londynie. W całym mieście odbywały się manifestacje, ludzie na ulicach miewali ataki szału i histerii, co chwilę ktoś rzucał się na ziemię krzycząc coś w rodzaju _Powstrzymajcie mnie, ale dopiero za chwilę!_. Policja i wojsko wylały się na chodniki i stacje metra, aby pilnować smutno-szalonych, zawodzących i nieprzewidywalnych tłumów. Sebastian narzekał, że co chwilę ktoś go zaczepiał, szarpał za rękawy i z obłędem w oczach wypytywał, czy _WierzyWSherlockaHolmesa_ albo czy napisał już wiadomość z błaganiami do Drogiego Jima.

Na razie dowiedział się tylko tyle, że adres mailowy jego szefa wypłynął w sieci i znali go prawdopodobnie wszyscy, a z każdą godziną histeria i przekonanie, że #TylkoJimNasUratuje, przybierały na sile, co miało odzwierciedlenie na skrzynce: liczba maili od poprzedniego dnia zdążyła się potroić, zaś tych już odfiltrowanych było przeszło dwa tysiące.

– Trzymaj się i szukaj sprawcy. Urwę ci jaja i wsadzę do gardła, jak wrócisz tu bez nazwiska – powiedział Jim, ale pogróżka brzmiała w jego ustach mdło i nieszczerze. Apokaliptyczna wizja Londynu-Po-Euros-Holmes robiła wrażenie i dlatego desperacko potrzebował zapewnić samego siebie, że on jeden się nie zmienił i wciąż jest tym samym niepokonanym kryminalistą, jakim zawsze był. Psychopatą i mordercą, pozbawionym sumienia, genialnym i wizjonerskim… wszystko to brzmiało jednak jakoś mdło, gdy zestawić jego dokonania z teleportującą się magiczną siostrą.

Po raz pierwszy zrozumiał swoje uczucia i przyniosły one ulgę jego nie-tak-pozbawionemu-uczuć sercu: nienawidził tej cholernej, nieistniejącej baby i zamierzał zrobić wszystko, by cofnąć cały absurd, jaki jej pojawienie się spowodowało. Nie będzie przecież dąsać się jak dziecko, że _ona umie latać a ja nie_. Dorośli nie dąsają się, lecz działają.

Z nową determinacją wrócił do pracy, próbując odpędzić niepokojące wrażenie, że Najważniejsza Koszulka wydawała się… przytyć. I z całą pewnością przybyło w niej kilka kartek. Mimo że nic tam nie dokładał i był tego absolutnie pewny. Postanowił pospiesznie przejrzeć zawartość, próbując przekonać samego siebie, że wówczas na pewno znajdzie jakieś racjonalne wytłumaczenie… ale stało się całkiem inaczej.

Koperta, jaką wziął do ręki, była częściowo zawilgotniała, ubłocona i… pogryziona. Zamiast podpisu, miała przybitą psią łapę, a Sebastian jej nie otworzył i w sumie nie wiadomo było, dlaczego w ogóle wrzucił ją do istotnej korespondencji – tak, zamierzał to właśnie sobie wmawiać, nic się tu nie pojawiło…! - Jim rozerwał list i… oniemiał.

_Hau hau! Hau hau hau, hau hau, hau hau hauhauhauuuu! Hau… hauauauahau! Hau, hauhau, hau hauhauhauhau! Hau, hauhau? Hauhau! Hauhauhahauuuu…!!!_

Przetarł z niedowierzaniem oczy i przekręcił kartkę zapisaną psią onomatopeją. Pod koniec drugiej strony znajdował się kolejny ślad zębów, a potem kilka zdań wypisanych dziecięcym, pokrzywionym pismem.

_…ponieważ nie jestem już psem, lecz chłopcem, który jadł z psiej miski w domu przyjaciela, mogę już pisać normalnie. I chciałbym powiedzieć tylko jedno: wolałem już być psem, bo wtedy przynajmniej miałem sens. Pozdrawiam, Rudobrody._

Jim wpatrywał się w ostatnie słowa, rozumiejąc coraz mniej i mając dziwne wrażenie, że tak jak Rudobrody wolał, gdy cokolwiek miało sens. Ponieważ uznał, że gorzej być nie może, wyciągnął list podpisany T@JeMn1cZ@S1oStr@, starając się nie krzywić na sposób zapisu. Ten był otwarty, ale przynajmniej niepogryziony prze chłopco-psa… nie, lepiej, aby zbyt wiele o tym nie myślał.

_Drogi Jimie, nazywam się Euros, a moje imię oznacza Wschodni Wiatr. Jestem sekretną, genialną siostrą dwóch geniuszy, mam długie, czarne jak obsydian włosy, oczy w błękicie lśniącym jak bezkresne przestworza wiedzy, przywodzące na myśl najczystsze niebieskie topazy, których można utonąć jak w mrocznej studni. Mam zdolności telepatyczne, znam się na teleportacji i hipnozie, chodziłam do Hogwartu, potem uczęszczałam do Instytutu Profesora Xaviera dla Utalentowanej Młodzieży, gdzie w rozwijałam swoje nadprzyrodzone zdolności, a na koniec trafiłam na Dagobah, gdzie pod okiem mistrza Yody… Drogi Jimie, CZY TY TO WIDZISZ?! Wiem, że dostałeś mnóstwo listów z narzekaniami i błaganiami o pomoc, oczywiście, że o tym wiem, przecież POTRAFIĘ CZYTAĆ W MYŚLACH, ale gdy już przebrniesz przez cały ten bełkot i zaczniesz go naprawiać, proszę o tylko jedno: spraw, abym nie była cholerną genialną-piękną-niesamowitą-tajemniczą siostrą-MarySue-głównego-bohatera. Wiem, że przed chwilą czytałeś list od Victora-Rudobrodego i wiesz? Powiem ci, że ja już też wolałabym być psem niż bohaterką fanfika rodem z blogaska dwunastolatki kochającej One Direction. Byłam znacznie szczęśliwsza, gdy nie istniałam. Proszę, Drogi Jimie, zrób z tym coś, napraw to, zmień mnie w psa, kubeł na śmieci, zegarek z pozytywką albo papier toaletowy, bo każda opcja będzie lepsza niż to, kim jestem. Pozdrawiam, Euros-PoCoJaTuJestem-Holmes._

Jim pospiesznie przejrzał korespondencję, jaka mu pozostała, czując, że koszulka znów zrobiła się grubsza: elegancki list od Mycrofta Holmesa, a bordowa koperta od Janine Hawkins, fiołkowa od pani Hudson i pożółkła od taksówkarza; a także notatka podpisana jako Richard Brook… _napisana jego pismem_. I zawierająca tylko jedno zdanie:

_Gdy patrzę na to, co się dzieje, cieszę się, że nie istnieję._

Jim odrzucił od siebie małą kartkę, odgonił nieprzyjemnie kłującą go w serce myśl, że ze wszystkich ludzi świata nie napisał do niego tylko Sherlock… i postanowił zająć się ostatnią wiadomością, kogoś przyziemnego i pospolitego, kto odciągnie go swoją przyziemnością i ignorancją od przykrych doznań, kto mimo swojej głupoty istniał, zaś jego IQ rujnujące całe ulice wciąż miało więcej sensu niż londyńskie cuda.

Philip Anderson. Tak, teraz przyszedł czas właśnie na niego… a potem zrobi sobie długą przerwę, pójdzie na spacer, odetchnie górskim powietrzem i kiedy dopiero kiedy poczuje się lepiej, odczyta całą resztę wiadomości.

 _Drogi Jimie, odkąd opuściłem grupę Pusty Karawan, która została zawładnięta przez niewyżyte nastolatki, aktywnie działam w całkiem nowej Sherlock Holmes - Istnieje Prawda, lecz ze względu na ostatnie wydarzenia, utworzyliśmy podgrupę poświęconą szukaniu wskazówek i dowodów, że żyjesz i że powrócisz, aby naprawić całe zło, jakie się dokonało. Nazywamy się Tylko Jim - Londyn Czeka_. Jim przerwał czytanie, mając wrażenie, że skrót z czymś mu się kojarzy, bo Sebastian chyba mówił mu o czymś takim poprzedniego dnia, ale postanowił nie tracić na to czasu i wrócił do lektury. _Zapewne wiesz już, co się wydarzyło, więc przedstawię ci tylko to, co nasza grupa zdołała ustalić dzięki wspólnemu śledztwu: Eurus Holmes istnieje naprawdę, mimo że nikt nie chce w to wierzyć. Jako mała dziewczynka posiadała szczególne, nietypowe zdolności – potrafiła hipnotyzować ludzi, zmieniła chłopca w psa, wmówiła rodzicom, że muszą ją odesłać do specjalnego ośrodka, ale w istocie trafiła do specjalnej szkoły, gdzie zamiast uśpić jej zdolności, zaczęła je szkolić. Gdy Mycroft Holmes dowiedział się o tym, spalił ośrodek i zamknął ją w więzieniu na magicznej wyspie, gdzie przetrzymywane są istoty o zdolnościach takich, jakie posiada i ona. Brzmi znajomo? Musi brzmieć. Chyba nie muszę mówić, jak nazywała się ta szkołą ani czym jest najlepiej chronione więzienie, którego nie ma na mapach zwykłych ludzi i wiedzą o nim tylko szczególnie obdarzeni mocami. Eurus miała zostać unicestwiona, ale jej moce w zakresie wpływania na umysły były już tak silne, że tworzyła swoje halogeny, które wysyłała w świat i za ich pomocą mogła dowiedzieć się wszystkiego, śledzić swoich braci oraz innych ludzi, oglądała nasze wiadomości i czytała nasze gazety. Jej planem było…_

– Co to jest, do jasnej cholery…? – wydusił Jim i już miał odrzucić list od tego pomylonego paranoika, kiedy jego wzrok przykuły obce słowa nieco niżej w wiadomości. Anderson, który pod koniec maila odpłynął już w rejony które kazały zastanawiać się, czy to on a nie Euros/Eurus powinni być uznani za szaleńca, wypisywał coś, co nazwał _listą zaklęć użytych przez Powiernicę Tajemniczego M. –_ pochodzące z łaciny albo książki fantasy określenia imperius oraz confundus, które to miały być podstawowymi sposobami Euros na zdobywanie świata. _Tajemniczy M_ … Nie, to nie mogło pochodzić od _Moriarty_ , a Jim szczerze wątpił, że chodziło o Mycrofta. Może ten dureń coś gdzieś zobaczył, źle odczytał i tak naprawdę chodziło o literę W albo też symbol sumy ∑, jednak… nie, Jim czuł po kościach, że _M_. mogło faktycznie oznaczać sprawcę tego wszystkiego i gdy tylko doszedł do takiego wniosku, przesłał Sebastianowi MMS-a z fragmentem listu i zapytał, czy coś mu przychodzi do głowy i żeby zwrócił na to uwagę.

 _Ten palant zamiast książek dotyczących dedukcji naczytał się Harry’ego Pottera. Zajmij się listami od kogoś, kto oszalał i uległ zbiorowej paranoi dopiero TERAZ a nie pięć lat temu._ Odpisał Sebastian niemal natychmiast.

Jim wydął usta, ale mimo iż pomysł był absurdalny, podejrzanie dużo rzeczy się zgadzało: zniknięcie małej dziewczynki na całe lata, rodzice okłamujące małego syna, że nie ma siostry bo wstydzą się takiej córki, a potem Wyspa-Więzienie… Nie, musiał z tym skończyć i zająć się teoriami które miały sens, bo w innym wypadku możliwa stanie się nawet podróż Euros na szkolenie na inną planetę…! Gaz powodujący urojenia, to _przez cholerny gaz_ Sherlock nie zobaczył braku szyby a Mycroft przed każdym wyjazdem do Sherrinford zostawiał mózg w sejfie swojej rezydencji, przez GAZ, a nie żaden _confundus_.

Bądźmy racjonalni. Sebastian ma rację. A Anderson i jego #SHIP i to drugie nadają się tylko na samolot frunący w stronę kominka. Tak właśnie uczynił, ale zmęczenie i trzęsąca się z nerwów ręka sprawiły, że zamiast wypuścić poskładaną kartkę przed siebie, zamachnął się za mocno; potrącił przy tym designerską lampę podłogową na półtorametrowym, niezbyt stabilnym stelażu, która w efekcie zachwiała się i zaczęła przechylać. Jim rzucił się, by ją ratować, ale nie zdało się to na nic: kabel zaczepił się o niewielki stolik, powstała dźwignia, a lampa nie zwaliła się na podłogę, lecz szklany stolik kawowy, który moment później rozbryzgnął się po całym salonie. Oniemiały Jim wpatrywał się w pobojowisko i trzaskającą, cudem tylko pękniętą, a nie rozbitą żarówkę, która to zapalała się to gasła; zanim mężczyzna zdołał cokolwiek zrobić, strzeliła z niej pojedyncza iskra, która nieszczęśliwie spadła na jeden z pogniecionych listów. Papier zaczął się tlić a chwilę później zapłonął ogniem, który momentalnie przeniósł się również na dywan i pozostałe kartki porozrzucane po całym pomieszczeniu.

Jim otrzeźwiał w ułamku sekundy. Nie zdołał uratować worka z resztą listów, a wybiegając z płonącego pokoju chwycił tylko Najważniejszą Koszulkę. Błogosławił wszystkie pożary, jakie wzniecił do tej pory, bo dzięki temu Sebastian wyposażył ich dom w liczne gaśnice i regularnie sprawdzał termin ich ważności. Dorwał tę wiszącą w korytarzu, wyszarpnął plombę i rzucił się ratować dobytek. Uporanie się z ogniem zajęło mu kwadrans, salon został wówczas zrujnowany, a on był cały okopcony, pokaleczony i mokry od potu. Kompletnie wykończony osunął się na podłogę w przedpokoju i sięgnął do kieszeni szlafroka po papierosy, lecz trafił palcami nie na opakowanie, lecz pognieciony i osmolony list od Andersona, który podczas akcji z gaśnicą zamókł i większość tekstu się rozmazała…

Większość, oprócz nazwy grupy dotyczącej Jima, a raczej pierwszych jej liter, składających się na _TJLC_.

Spojrzał na kartkę a potem śmierdzące spalenizną zgliszcza, które jeszcze pół godziny temu były salonem i wybuchnął histerycznym śmiechem. Tajemniczy _M_. Paranoja w Londynie. Euros ‘Jean Grey’ Holmes. I teraz to. TJLC, które Jim po prostu wiedział, że znaczyło coś więcej niż tylko żałosna nazwa fanklubu założonego przez żałosnego czubka.

Kiedy odnalazł zapasowe papierosy w kuchni oraz zapasowy laptop w piwnicy, podłączył się do sieci i wpisał w wyszukiwarkę to określenie… a lista wyników wbiła go w ziemię nawet mocniej niż zrobiła to twórczość tagowana MYSTARDE. Zaczął czytać bez opamiętania, a uśmiech na jego twarzy robił się szerszy i szerszy, oczy zaczęły błyszczeć, a żar papierosa przysuwał się do jego palców zupełnie przez niego niezauważony.

Oczywiście. OCZYWIŚCIE. W końcu, _w końcu_ coś miało sens, coś, co mogło zmienić bieg dziejów, co było na tyle potężne, że może mogło pokonać złe moce i stać się Nową Prawdą oraz Nową Nadzieją, coś, co mogło zmienić oblicze… czego tylko oblicze dało się zmienić.

Miał Plan, wielki Plan, który zaczął rozrastać się w jego genialnej głowie konsultanta przestępców, ale… potrzebował więcej danych. I nie można było przed nimi uciekać. Rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie salonowi, a potem odsunął Najważniejszą Koszulkę na bok, a następnie zalogował się na serwer, na który automatycznie przenosiły się maile od fano-klientów.

W kilka minut zaprogramował całkiem nową aplikację filtrującą i niedługo później miał już przed sobą pokaźną listę wiadomości, w których chociaż raz pojawiał się skrót TJLC lub jego rozwinięcie:

_The Johnlock Conspiracy_

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ponieważ Jimowi zostało jeszcze kilka listów do przeczytania, jeśli macie jakąś postać, której Zgłoszenie Szkody szczególnie chcielibyście przeczytać, dajcie znać w komentarzach ;]]


	4. Wariant Kosztorysowy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na początek tylko jedna rzecz:  
> PRZEPRASZAM że aktualizacja tyle trwała. Zaangażowałam się całkowicie w skończenie Powtórki i dopiero gdy tego dokonałam zabrałam się za fikowe porządki. Autoryzowany Serwis Naprawczy będzie mieć jeszcze 1 rozdział oraz epilog i OBIECUJĘ że nie będzie to trwało wieki ;) 
> 
> I... ech. Czy Was też wciąż boli czwarty sezon? Bo mnie tak. Minęło pół roku, a ja nie byłam w stanie obejrzeć go ponownie, bo ból jest zbyt wielki :((((

***

 

Maile, które nieprzerwanie wpływały na skrzynkę pocztową Jima, zmieniły się w istną lawinę. Aby w ogóle móc je czytać bez szalejącego sygnału o nowej wiadomości, musiał uruchomić dodatkowy laptop i założyć nową skrzynkę pocztową, na którą przekierowywał odfiltrowane wiadomości, a resztę – automatycznie archiwizował na swoim serwerze. W innej sytuacji jego służbowa skrzynka zostałaby do wieczora całkowicie zablokowana, a na to nie mógł sobie pozwolić – jakże nieprofesjonalnie wyglądałoby, gdyby któryś z kliento-fanów otrzymał zwrotkę, iż jego wiadomość nie może być dostarczona…!

Czytał tylko jeden typ wiadomości, takie, które zawierały skrót TJLC, bo tak podpowiadała mu logika, intuicja, serce i chyba nawet wątroba, która pobolewała z powodu ilości wysokoprocentowych trunków, które wlewał w siebie odkąd wzniecił w salonie pożar. Większość maili była oczywiście masą powtarzalnych bzdur, więc skoncentrował się na tych mających przynajmniej stronę tekstu i które były pisane z względnym zachowaniem zasad gramatyki i ortografii. Wiadomości było dziesiątki, a w każdym – kolejne przykłady, opisane ciągi przyczynowo-skutkowe, wywody logiczne tak długie, złożone i pełne niebywałych dedukcji, że było aż niesamowite, że wszystko to stworzyli zwykli ludzie… a może nie aż tak zwykli, w końcu w obliczu kryzysu nie lamentowali, lecz starali się myśleć, szukać sensu i rozwiązań, szukać przyczyn tego wszystkiego i udowadniać, że zgodnie z zasadami logiki wszystko powinno było potoczyć się inaczej.

Ze wszystkich opowieści, udowadniających, że John i Sherlock powinni być parą i że gdyby los i tajemniczy „M.” pozwolili im być razem naprawdę, wszystko byłoby… takie jak należy i jak wszyscy pragną. John nie zapuściłby wąsa i nie poślubił kobiety która pasowała do niego jak pięść do nosa, Sherlock po powrocie ze swoich kontynentalnych wojaży rzuciłby się mu w ramiona, a ramiona te otworzyłyby się w drżącym wyczekiwaniu, zaś dłonie znalazłby się w świeżo przystrzyżonych lokach zamiast zacisnąć się w pięści, które raz po raz rozkwaszały detektywowi nos. Rozwiązaliby zagadkę Magnussena wspólnie, nie pakując się w tarapaty, bo przecież _byliby znów razem_ , Sherlock Holmes i doktor John Watson, chłopcy z Baker Street, razem od zawsze, oni dwaj, przeciwko całej reszcie świata, niezwyciężony tandem, mózg i serce i… No, chyba popłynął odrobinę za daleko, ale po kilkunastu godzinach czytania opowieść TJLC każdy zacząłby ciut przesadzać.

Tak czy inaczej, John i Sherlock wróciliby do swego obskurnego mieszkanka, rozwiązali tam sprawę AGRA i mściciela z przeszłości Mary Morstan – albo i nie rozwiązali, bo w sumie nie służyła ona niczemu – zaś Mycroft wykryłby i usunął swoją sekretarkę-zdrajczynię samodzielnie zanim kogokolwiek by zabiła. Oskarżyliby Culvirtona, bo w sumie tego gada warto by było się pozbyć i byłaby to potencjalnie interesująca notka na bloga doktora. A potem… cóż, zajęliby się kolejnymi zagadkami i żyli sobie dalej w swojej sielance pełnej tęcz i jednorożców, trochę nudni ale jednoznacznie szczęśliwi. John sprowadziłby się z sypialni na górze do ich wspólnej, pani Hudson wzdychałaby i pytała, kiedy wezmą ślub, John chichotałby głupkowato, a Sherlock obracałby oczami ale w sumie myślał o tym, jaki garnitur włożyłby na tego rodzaju uroczystość.

Mycroft Holmes byłby wciąż sztywnym i groźnym _Mycroftem z parasolką_ (Jim starał się nie myśleć o dziwnych opowieściach z krańców Internetu, gdzie starszy Holmes był shippowany – cokolwiek by to nie znaczyło – ze swoim czarnym parasolem), a nie słabeuszem bojącym się broni, Molly wyrwałaby sobie kolejnego cosplaya Sherlocka i się z nim zaręczyła, Lestrade nieudolnie podrywałby młodsze kobiety, które nie odrzucałyby go z powodu rzekomego romansu z rządową szarą eminencją, Rudobrody byłby psem, a Eurus/Euros by nie istniała.

On zaś wylegiwałby się z Sebastianem w sypialni, zaś jedynymi jego zmartwieniami byłoby to, jaki obraz powiesić naprzeciwko łóżka oraz czy tego dnia wylosować z pudełka z gadżetami z sex shopu jakąś nowość, czy też zdać się wyłącznie na sprawne palce, usta i inne, równie sprawne, części ciała swojego snajpera.

Otrząsnął się, kiedy zamiast o pracy zaczął myśleć o czynach lubieżnych i zerknął na zegarek, by stwierdzić, że minęła piąta po południu, toteż przesiedział przy komputerze grubo ponad dobę. Wypalił przy tym pół paczki papierosów, wypił tyle drinków że od dawna ich już nie liczył, a gdy podniósł się rozprostować nogi, chwiał się tak bardzo, że z trudem udało mu się utrzymać pion. Należało się przespać i pozwolić umysłowi odpocząć oraz poukładać plany… a raczej pozwolić, by jego racjonalna część wypoczęła, bo tak naprawdę _miał_ plan, miał _awaryjną opcję_ i _antidotum_ na każdy koszmar i każdą rzecz jaka mogła się wydarzyć, wystarczyło tylko wystukać parę znaków i kliknąć odpowiednią ikonę, ale… nigdy nie naprawiał i nie zmieniał rzeczy aż tak spektakularnych, nigdy nie zmieniał _kilku lat błędów_ , nigdy nie użył magicznego kodu aby…

Otrząsnął się ponownie i zacisnął pięść na Najważniejszej Koszulce. Dopóki Sebastian nie wróci, nie zamierzał podejmować decyzji, które mogły mieć aż tak daleko idące skutki. Odpoczynek. Ciepłe łóżko. Sen.

A przedtem bajka na dobranoc w postaci paru listów z Najważniejszej Koszulki, która utyła tak bardzo, że ledwo mieściła w sobie nową korespondencję, która się w niej pojawiła. Gdy osunął się na pościel, wylosował trzy listy i wziął głęboki oddech. Przetarł zmęczone oczy i sięgnął po pierwszy z nich i najpierw zerknął na podpis – Bill Wiggins. Wcześniej nie miał pojęcia, że taki człowiek istnieje, ale z maili od fanów dowiedział się, że to jakiś zaćpany znajomy Sherlocka z meliny, że miał on blikie spotkanie z Johnem i że podczas narkotycznego ciągu słynnego detektywa bytował z nim na Baker Street ku zgrozie pani Hudson.

_Drogi Jimie. Pojawiłem się w życiu Sherlocka z wielką pompą, byłem jego przyjacielem, byłem dla niego nowym Johnem. Liczyłem, że odegram w tym seria… ekhm, w jego życiu znaczącą rolę, bo przecież było w nas tyle potencjału…! Mogłem być ważny, mogliśmy razem rozwiązywać zagadki (jestem w dedukcji daleko lepszy od tego narwanego doktorka), mogliśmy tworzyć razem TO COŚ. A jak wszystko się skończyło? Moje miejsce przy Sherlocku zajęła nieistniejąca dotąd Eurus z wyspy cudów, ta sympatyczna blondyneczka okazała się płatną zabójczynię, która dała się zastrzelić sekretarce po raz pierwszy trzymającej w ręku pistolet, a jedyne co zostało mi to poparzenia po moich i Sherlocka eksperymentach oraz zwyrodnienie w nadgarstku skręconym przez doktorka-furiata z manią prześladowczą (on naprawdę winił Sherlocka za to, że jego żona jest ninją. Nie wiem, czy ktoś ci o tym pisał Drogi Jimie, ale tak było, serio-serio!). Ponieważ zapewne dostałeś już masę maili i listów z prośbą o naprawę świata, nie będę pisał tego samego. Mam inne życzenia do spełnienia, a skoro ludzie wierzą, że spełniasz życzenia jak Święty Mikołaj czy tam Wróżka-Zębuszka, oto moja lista: chcę mieć dwupoziomowe mieszkanie w centrum, dziewczynę (lubiłem rude dopóki magiczna-siostra-Holmes nie zaczęła podrywać doktorka w rudej peruce), pensję w wysokości średniej krajowej bo nie jestem zachłanny a także chcę mieć z powrotem przyjaźń Sherlocka. Poniżej lista rzeczy, których potrzebuję w wyposażeniu mieszkania – jak szaleć to szaleć._

Jim przetarł oczy z niedowierzaniem, gdy przeleciał wzrokiem po liście życzeń tego świra i skierował spojrzenie na sam dół listu.

_Och, oczywiście chcę też żeby magiczna siostra zrobiła jeszcze jedną sztuczkę i zniknęła. W sumie poświęciłbym na to połowę z wymienionych wyżej rzeczy. PS. Z tą Wróżką-Zębuszką to taki żart, nie mam szczególnej ochoty poświęcać swoich zębów dla wyższego dobra. Pozdrawiam, BW_

– Co za bezczelny dupek… – wydusił Jim z niedowierzaniem. Zdarzało mu się w przeszłości, że klienci byli wybitnie roszczeniowi i nie oferowali w zamian nic szczególnego, ale ten gość przekroczył wszelkie granice przyzwoitości. Wróżka-Zębuszka…! Jim zazgrzytał zębami na samo skojarzenie. Z drugiej strony, nie chciał też być brzuchatym dziadkiem z białą brodą i czerwonym wdzianku, ale… urwał dziwaczny ciąg myśli, gdy przypomniał sobie przerażające zdjęcie w koronkowej sukience i do głowy przyszła mu koszmarna wizja, że może ten cholerny Bill coś wiedział i dlatego nazwał go Wróżką i… nie. Nie! Nie zamierzał nad tym rozmyślać. Potrzebował przeczytać wiadomość od kogoś daleko bardziej kulturalnego i kolejny list, jaki przygotował, był do tego idealny.

Po pani Hudson nie należało się spodziewać głupawych porównań i listy życzeń, więc otworzył pachnącą, fiołkową kopertę z mnóstwem nadziei, że poczuje się dzięki tej wiadomości lepiej.

_Drogi Jimie. Wiele osób twierdzi, że kto jak kto, ale akurat ja nie powinnam narzekać – ponoć jestem milionerką z Astonem Martinem, nie zostałam skrzywdzona niczym więcej jak zniszczeniem wynajmowanego mieszkania (żeby chociaż moi lokatorzy płacili na czas…! A tak, przynajmniej dostałam dobre odszkodowanie z mojej polisy. Muszę kupić swojemu agentowi dobre wino i czekoladki), a los nie pokarał mnie problemami umysłowymi będącymi skutkiem ogólnej paranoi nazywającej się Eurus Holmes. Nie mogłabym jednak siedzieć z założonymi rękami i słuchać rockowych przebojów odkurzając mieszkanie, gdy wokół mnie dzieje się tyle nieprawości. Moi biedni chłopcy nie są sobą, John budzi się po nocach, krzycząc, że nie ma stóp, Sherlock snuje się po mieszkaniu i od dwóch tygodni nie przebrał się ze szlafroka, a pod domem koczują tłumy zrozpaczonych fanów, przez których sprawunki podaje mi sąsiadka przez balkon, bo sama nie mogę wyjść z mieszkania. Nie mogę spać przez to ciągłe zawodzenie zza okna…! Te krzyki, wybuchy histerii i szaleńcze chichoty będące najwyraźniej efektem skrajnego załamania. Czasami wydaje mi się, że też zaczynam szaleć…! Drogi Jimie, napraw to. Napraw cokolwiek zdołasz, cofnij czas, spraw żeby to wszystko zniknęło i stało się na powrót normalne. Oddam ci cały swój majątek – uwierz, wdowa po narkotykowym kryminaliście ma na licznych kontach całkiem pokaźną sumkę – abyś tylko pomógł nam wszystkim._

– Też mam Astona Martina – prychnął Jim pod nosem, sięgając po ostatni z listów… zanim jednak zaczął go czytać, zapisał sobie w myślach, aby kazał Sebastianowi pozbyć się tego auta jak najszybciej, skoro najwyraźniej było ono wozem odpowiednim dla zamożnych starszych pań.

Żegnając się w myślach z samochodem, który w sumie zawsze lubił, zabrał się za ostatni z wylosowanych w ramach bajki na dobranoc listów. Elegancka, kremowa koperta ze sztywnego papieru, zaklejona równo, z adresem jego skrytki pocztowej wypisanej kobiecą ręką wyjątkowo starannym i ozdobnym pismem… oraz adresem zwrotnym, którym był Pałac Buckingham. Zaintrygowany, rozerwał kopertę, chociaż rwanie papieru tej jakości to było niemal jak profanacja i po chwili czytał list wypisany ręką, o której nigdy nie spodziewał się, że napisze dla niego cokolwiek innego niż tajne zlecenie jego egzekucji.

Połowę listu stanowiło wymienienie wszelkich tytułów nadawczyni i wielokrotne, okraszone mnóstwem przymiotników, powtarzanie, że _sytuacja w królestwie jest zła_. Samej treści było niewiele, nie było też konkretnych próśb, a Jim miał wrażenie, że cały list można było streścić jako coś w rodzaju _W moim kraju zrobił się straszny bigos, zrób z tym coś, na miłość boską, bo jak nie ty to kto!_ Jim długo wpatrywał się w podpis królowej angielskiej, a jego oczy przymykały się coraz bardziej. Po wszystkich rewelacjach, jakie wyczytał w ostatnich dniach, nic nie mogło go już zszokować, ale mimo to zaczął czytać list ponownie i potem raz jeszcze.

Usnął w połowie trzeciego czytania, a większość nocy dręczony był koszmarami, że on i królowa wyrywają sobie nawzajem klejnoty korony, a zaskakująco silna staruszka wykrzykuje, że ma spełnić rozkaz i oddać jej berło. Obudził się po wielu godzinach, z okrzykiem _Nie możesz mi rozkazywać, ja nawet nie jestem Brytyjczykiem!_ na ustach.

Roztrzęsiony, sprawdził godzinę – na dworze było całkiem ciemno, a zegar wybijał właśnie dziesiątą w nocy. Poszedł zapalić, a zanim położył się z powrotem, zerknął na komputer, który sygnalizował, że na dysku zostało utworzone dodatkowe archiwum maili ze względu na przekroczenie dopuszczalnego rozmiaru pliku. Machnął na to ręką i poszedł spać z powrotem, a ponieważ od lat nie używał telefonu komórkowego, nie przyszło mu do głowy, aby sprawdzić, czy na wyciszonym urządzeniu leżącym w kuchni nie ma nieodebranych połączeń lub wiadomości.

Gdyby to zrobił, zorientowałby się, że ktoś jakimś cudem zdołał znaleźć i opublikował w sieci jego numer – pewnie Euros Holmes, przecież _ona potrafiła wszystko_ – i w efekcie w ciągu ostatnich godzin próbowało się do niego dodzwonić kilka tysięcy osób, a wśród wszystkich nieodebranych połączeń było również kilka od Sebastiana, który w końcu miał dla niego wieści.

 

***

 

Obudziło go trzaśnięcie drzwiami i wściekłe gwizdanie wiatru, który wdarł się do domu i poderwał strzępy spopielonych śmieci w salonie. Jim przetarł oczy i zerknął w okno, za którym było wciąż ciemno, mimo iż zegarek wskazywał szóstą rano. Na niebie kłębiły się gęste, rdzawe chmury, przywołujące apokaliptyczne wizje, wiatr dął w szyby jak szalony i gwizdał w kominach oraz rynnach, a liście i drobne gałązki co chwilę uderzały w okno.

Wiatr wiał ze wschodu. Eurus. Czy tam Euros. _Nadchodzi wschodni wiatr._

Jim wzdrygnął się, czując, że robi mu się niedobrze z nerwów, jednak zanim poświęcił tej myśli choćby chwilę, usłyszał ze strony salonu głośne przekleństwo, po którym nastąpiły przyspieszone kroki. Zanim zdołał wyplątać się z pościeli, do sypialni wpadł przerażony Sebastian, który na jego widok, całego i zdrowego, aż zachwiał się z ulgi a potem zapalił światło, pospieszył w stronę łóżka i z błędnym wzrokiem chwycił go za ramiona.

– Boże, Jim…! Co, na wszelkie świętości, stało się w salonie?!

– Mały pożar. Wszystko pod kontrolą – odparł, nie mając ochoty spowiadać się ze swojej niezdarności i pecha. Przetarł zmęczone oczy i zamrugał kilkakrotnie, dopiero teraz przyglądając się Sebastianowi bardziej wnikliwie.

Mężczyzna miał zwichrzone wiatrem włosy, ubrany był w poszarpany, mokry płaszcz, jego twarz była tak blada, że wydawała się aż poszarzała, o oczy naznaczone były głębokimi cieniami, wskazującymi, że od wyjazdu do Londynu prawie nie spał. Wyglądał na tyle fatalnie, że Jim zawahał się przed zaciągnięciem go do łóżka, ale łaskawie pozwolił się pocałować i wyprzytulać. Potem jednak wysłał go do kąpieli, bo chociaż widział, że Sebastian ma dla niego wieści, był jeszcze na tyle mało przytomny, że postanowił wysłuchać ich przy kawie, gdy sam się dobudzi, zaś nowoprzybyły mężczyzna – odświeży i stanie bardziej pociągający.

Kwadrans później spotkali się w letnim pokoju dziennym z oszkloną szybą i drzwiami na taras, jako że przytulny salon z kominkiem wymagał gruntownego remontu. Pomieszczenie zimą zawsze było chłodne, a ponieważ obaj byli świeżo po kąpieli, skulili się w szlafrokach frotte i kocach na wąskiej kanapie, z dwoma filiżankami kawy, herbatnikami i świeżą paczką papierosów.

– Mów – zażądał Jim, wciskając zmarznięte stopy pod uda Sebastiana. – Powiesz mi wszystko i idziesz spać… chyba że masz ochotę na coś innego – dodał zalotnie, bo chociaż mężczyzna wciąż był blady i sinawy, to pachnący wodą toaletową, ogolony i domyty, ponownie wyglądał kusząco. Tak jak powinien wyglądać i jak wyglądał, gdy Jim go zatrudnił… oczywiście, zatrudnił z innych przyczyn niż twarz modela i świetny tyłek, ale były to niezaprzeczalne bonusy do jego talentów snajperskich.

– Może zaczniesz od tego, czego ty…

– Przeczytałem kolejną partię listów, napisał do mnie Anderson, Kitty Riley, Lestrade, zaćpany przyjaciel Sherlocka i Pani Hudson… a także Eurus-Euros, Richard Brook, pies i królowa, zaś Najważniejsza Koszulka jest magiczna i cały czas pojawia się w niej coś nowego.

– Pies…?

– Pieso-chłopiec, pół listu mówił a pół szczekał – odparł i gdy wypowiedział te słowa, dotarł do niego kolejny raz rozmiar absurdu. – Znalazłem jednak rozwiązanie. Wiem już, czego zabrakło, aby wszystko miało sens i wiem, co trzeba zmienić aby…

– Może najpierw powiem ci, co ja wykryłem, a potem będziemy szukać rozwiązań…? – przerwał mu Sebastian i przełknął ślinę, a potem wziął parę głębokich oddechów. W końcu zaś sięgnął do kieszeni rzuconego na chłodny kaloryfer płaszcza i wyciągnął z niego małą, tekturową wizytówkę z jakimś napisem, Jim wychwycił jednak tylko literę M, bo Sebastian natomiast zamknął karteczkę w dłoni i ukrył ją przed jego wzrokiem.

– Miss me – rzucił Jim i dopiero po chwili zorientował się, co powiedział. Sebastian spojrzał na niego dziwnie, a potem roześmiał się ponurym, gardłowym śmiechem.

– To właśnie powinno być na niej napisane. I powinno być napisane twoim charakterem pisma – oznajmił, po czym ponownie zamilkł. – Minęło trochę czasu, zanim nawiązałem kontakt z właściwymi ludźmi. Nikt nie chciał się ze mną spotkać, nikt nie chciał mówić… były tylko wiadomości i szepty.

– Szepty…? Czy te szepty miały jakieś nazwisko?

– To imię… nazwa, nazwisko, przydomek… którego nikt nie wymawia. Za każdym razem w słuchawce słyszałem właśnie to: imię _, którego się nie wypowiada, ja też nie zamierzam go wymawiać_. Zerwane połączenie, cisza i następny telefon, wycieczka po mieście i poszukiwania… ostatnio spałem w samolocie do Londynu, bo tam bałam się dotknąć głową poduszki – wydusił i drżącą ręką sięgnął po papierosa. – W końcu dorwałem… jednego z nich. Wiesz, jak o sobie mówili? _Ekipa filmowa_. Nie wiem, co to cholerstwo miało znaczyć, ale tak właśnie ich namierzyłem i oni jako jedyni coś wiedzieli… oni jedni rozumieli, że to szaleństwo to twór kogoś… kogoś większego.

– Tego, którego imienia nie można wymawiać? – spytał Jim, siląc się na żart, jednak ponure spojrzenie Sebastiana sprawiło, że nie odważył się zachichotać.

– Żebyś wiedział – odparł cicho, a palce obejmujące wizytówkę zacisnęły się mocniej. – Trzy osoby niemal udało mi się zmusić torturami i groźbami do powiedzenia mi prawdy. Tyle że zanim wypowiadali pierwszą sylabę… padali trupem. Przy czwartym nie ryzykowałem. Zapytałem, czy może to napisać. Mógł, chociaż… – ponownie się zająknął. – Zresztą sam zobacz – zakończył, a następnie otworzył dłoń i podał Jimowi wizytówkę.

Na brudnej tekturze wypisane było krwią jedno słowo, zwyczajne, nie niosące ze sobą żadnej mrocznej treści ale z jakich przyczyn sprawiające, że przeszły go ciarki, a ponadto, gdy przeczytał je, nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od wizytówki, czuł, jakby został zahipnotyzowany, litery wirowały przed jego oczami i niemal widział, jak piszący je mężczyzna krzyczy z bólu, a jego palce tryskają krwią, która znaczyła brzegi tektury.

– Co to znaczy…? – wydusił w końcu, kiedy Sebastian odebrał mu wizytówkę i starannie ukrył w kieszeni płaszcza.

– Wiem tylko tyle, że nie można tego wymawiać. Że samo napisanie może zrobić krzywdę. Że lepiej nawet o tym nie myśl, że to coś… człowiek, ludzie, organizacja, może jakaś sekta… że to coś niesamowicie potężnego. O ile wcześniej liczyłem, że możesz wkroczyć do Londynu i zająć się wszystkim normalnie, jak ty, teraz…

– Wiesz, że potrzeba czegoś większego.

– Magiczny kod…

– …otwierający wszystkie zamki. Rozwiązujący wszelkie zagadki i naprawiający wszelkie problemy.

– Nie chciałem tego sam proponować, ale…

– Ale po wizycie w Londynie wiesz już, że jedyną rzeczą, jaką możemy zrobić, to uruchomić aplikację… – Jim zająknął się, gdyż wypowiedzenie tego na głos nadawało pewnej ostateczności jego planom i wiedział, że jeśli się na to zdecydują, nie będzie już odwrotu. – Aplikację _Fix Me_. Również liczyłem, że… że może jednak będzie jakaś inna metoda, ale skoro ta morderczość i paranoja ma źródło w czymś nadprzyrodzonym…

– Też to czułeś? Jakbyś nie potrafił się oderwać od tego słowa, jakby robiło ci w głowie sieczkę i…

– Samo _wspomnienie_ tej cholernej wizytówki robi mi z głowy sieczkę. Zanim zabierzemy się do działania, trzeba to zniszczyć, spalić albo unicestwić w dowolny inny sposób. Odprawiłbym nawet egzorcyzmy, gdybym wierzył w tego rodzaju bzdury. Cholera, może jednak powinienem odprawić – parsknął histerycznie. – W końcu mamy do czynienia z czymś niesamowitym, czymś, czego jeszcze nigdy nie było, absurdem, jakiego świat nie znał…

– Coś przy czym nawet Godzilla kontra King Kong nie było takie dziwne i przy czym Power Rangers walczący z pizzą wydawali się całkiem nieźle obmyśleni – wtrącił Sebastian, na co Jim spojrzał na niego bez zrozumienia i postanowił tego nie komentować, aby nie wykazywać się ignorancją ani nie przyznawać, że nie ma pojęcia o czym mowa. – No… tak czy inaczej. Miałeś jakiś plan i… czy biorąc pod uwagę to, co przeczytałeś, myślisz że… że da się zastosować procedurę Fix Me…?

– Och… jasne – powiedział Jim wracając do siebie. – Tak naprawdę… Fix Me jest najpewniejszą metodą, by mój plan zadziałał. Tak jak Fix Me… i oczywiście jak Ten, Którego bla-bla-bla… ma w sobie element… po prostu… – zająknął się, nie wiedząc, jak streścić Sebastianowi wszystko, co wyczytał w Internecie, wszystko to, co mogło odwrócić wszelkie zło i naprowadzić wszystko na właściwą drogę. – W skrócie… Jest coś takiego jak TJLC. I jest coś takiego jak Johnlock. Przeczytałem cały Internet, setki opisów, cała masa opracowań, wszystkie bez zarzutu, idealne, pokazujące, jak wszystko powinno się potoczyć i wytykające, jakie czynniki są bez sensu i jakie popsuły całą idealną wizję, która jest tą właściwą, która mówi o wydarzeniach, jakie powinny były mieć miejsce, a które przez M… przez _tego, którego imienia nie można wymawiać,_ nie miały szansy się wydarzyć.

– Johnlock…? Masz na myśli… – Sebastian wyciągnął przed siebie ręce, złączył kciuk i środkowy palec lewej dłoni w małe kółko, a potem zaczął wsuwać i wysuwać do niego palec wskazujący prawej dłoni. Jim aż skrzywił się na ten wymowny gest i nie mógł go nie skomentować.  

– Chciałbym powiedzieć, że jesteś wulgarny i odrażający, ale w sumie, cóż. Tak właśnie jest.

– Więc świat ma zostać uratowany dlatego, że detektyw posuwa swojego doktora…? Czy to właśnie ma być ten twój plan…?

– Jak dla mnie to doktor… – zaczął Jim, ale uznał, że daruje sobie kłótni o coś, co Internet nazywał shippowaniem. Nie był pewny, czy konfiguracja łóżkowa była istotna, chociaż… może jednak była, bo członkowie wszystkich grup w rodzaju #WierzęWSherlockaHolmesa, #PomóżMiJim i #JohnlockConfirmed oraz podobnych od zarania dziejów wykłócały się o tę właśnie kwestię: kto jest na górze.

Gdy zaczną programować procedurę Fix Me, będą musieli to ustalić, zdecydowanie, chociaż dotychczas żył w – najwyraźniej błędnym – przekonaniu, że konfiguracja łóżkowa nie ma absolutnie ŻADNEGO znaczenia.

– Więc… naprawdę zamierzasz to zrobić – odezwał się Sebastian, na co Jim skinął głową i zerknął w okno, które aż drżało od naporu wschodniego wiatru, jakby sama Eurus uderzała w szyby, kierując w nie całą swoją furię, całą chorą wściekłość na to, że jej brat bawił się z chłopco-psem… niemal widział jej odzianą w biel sylwetkę na tle jeziora, niemal słyszał jej szept i przerażający śmiech.

Odwrócił głowę od okna i spojrzał wprost na pobladłego i wyraźnie przestraszonego jego drastycznymi zamiarami Sebastiana.

– TJLC. Wprowadzimy do procedury _Fix Me_ Johnlocka – oznajmił pewnym, wyraźnym głosem, a wówczas wiatr zaczął wyć tak bardzo, że przeszły go dreszcze.

Ustalili, że Sebastian potrzebuje kilka godzin snu, zanim będzie do czegokolwiek się nadawać, a Jim, chociaż tak na dobrą sprawę mógłby zająć się wstępnym scenariuszem, wolał ruszyć do sypialni za nim… po prostu po to, aby nie zostać sam, gdy dom trząsł się w posadach, a wiatry niosły w swoim nieustającym szumie mrożący krew w żyłach szept.

Kiedy Sebastian wtulił się w poduszki i usnął niemal natychmiast, Jim długo nie był w stanie zabrać się do pracy i ostatecznie, zamiast myśleć nad scenariuszem, wyjął z Najważniejszej Koszulki resztę listów i zaczął je przeglądać, podczas gdy wschodni wiatr raz po raz tłukł się w okno sypialni, wyświstując i wyjąc w kółko to samo słowo, które, zapisane na kartoniku pozostawionym w dziennym pokoju, zaważyło o jego decyzji.

Moffis.

Moffis.

MOFFIS.

 

***


	5. Likwidacja szkody

***

Listy, listy, listy. Irene Adler narzekająca – podobnie jak ćpający kumpel z listą mikołajkowych życzeń – na swoją nieobecność w głównej rozgrywce. Policjantka, ta złośliwa zołza, której zresztą Sherlock nie ustępował w niczym gdy wchodzili w interakcje, błagająca o przywrócenie jej kochankowi zdrowych zmysłów (Jim natychmiast uznał, że leczenie jego manii prześladowczej byłoby trudniejsze niż pozbycie się Mary-Eurus-Sue). Janine Hawkins i jej krótka wiadomość o pladze teleportacji do niby-to-spalonych domów w okolicach jej wiejskiej posiadłości zakupionej z pieniędzy zarobionych na rozpuszczaniu w gazetach porno-plotek o Sherlocku. Włoski restaurator Angelo, który tracił zyski i groziło mu splajtowanie, odkąd mieszkańcy Londynu zamiast jeść postanowili wyć do księżyca z rozpaczy i oblegać Baker Street, które podobno było już kompletnie sparaliżowane komunikacyjnie, a starania policji mające na celu rozpędzenie tłumów nie przynosiły żadnych efektów, a wręcz potęgowały panikę.

Taksówkarz, który podobnie jak reszta zmarłych pomarudził trochę na bezsensowność swojej śmierci – bo, cóż… faktycznie nie miała ona sensu, skoro Moriarty był tylko marionetką Wschodniego Wiatru. Generał Shan, ta od cyrku i lotosów z origami, której Jim już niemal nie pamiętał, a która wypominała mu bez strachu ( _Drogi Jimie, ponieważ nie żyję, nie muszę się już ciebie bać_ ), że tym razem to on zawalił sprawę, skoro dopuścił do takiej katastrofy. Tak jakby miał na cokolwiek wpływ…! Cóż, w sumie ona broniłaby się tak samo za zawalenie sprawy rozwiązanej przez Sherlocka, gdyby dał jej dojść do słowa, zamiast dać Sebastianowi sygnał do strzału. Zbiorowy list od naukowców z Baskerville, którzy błagali go o pomoc i wypłakiwali oczy w rzewnych słowach o tym, że sąsiedzi skandują pod ich domami i oskarżają o stworzenie nie tylko magicznego psa, ale też Eurus. Wiadomość kończyła się dopiskiem z zapewnieniem, że nie mają nic wspólnego z pso-chłopcem i ktokolwiek dokonał tej przemiany, nie byli to oni. 

Napisało do niego w sumie sześć byłych dziewczyn Johna i każda zapewniała, że _ona by się nie dała zabić przez trzęsącą się, starą pijaczkę_. Dziewczynka z samolotu, kimkolwiek by nie była, ale tak właśnie się podpisała, wypełniła całą stronę A4 krzywo zapisanym zdaniem _Ja nie miałam absolutnie żadnego sensu_. Poza tym wszystkim, w Najważniejszej Kopercie znalazły się listy od paru znaczących polityków oraz agentów z jednostki Mycrofta Holmesa, tyle samo od nieboszczyków powiązanych albo z Jimem, albo sprawami Sherlocka albo jednym i drugim, a także kilkanaście od mieszkańców okolic Baker Street, którzy barwnie opisywali tłumy na chodnikach i błagali, by Jim coś z nimi zrobił, bo nie mają jak wyjść z domu.

Jednym z ostatnich listów był ten od rodziców Sherlocka i Mycrofta, którzy napisali mu obszerny, emocjonalny do bólu elaborat, w którym przysięgali, że nigdy nie mieli córki, nie wiedzą, skąd się wzięła i że nawet oni, przy całym ich zamiłowaniu do dziwacznych imion, nie nazwaliby dziecka aż tak dramatycznie głupio. _Na miłość boską, tak może nazwać postać tylko nastolatka pisząca bloga!_ Cóż, Jim nie mógł odmówić im racji.

Kiedy na pościeli zostały już tylko dwa ostatnie listy, od obu braci Holmes, Jim postanowił zrobić sobie dłuższą przerwę. Sebastian spał dopiero godzinę, na dworze – o ile było to w ogóle możliwe – zrobiło się jeszcze ciemniej i bardziej przerażająco niż wcześniej i tak naprawdę Jim najbardziej ze wszystkiego pragnął zagrzebać się przy nim w pościeli i poczekać, aż mężczyzna się obudzi. Spełnił swoją zachciankę połowicznie: najpierw wtulił się w jego plecy, potem przeniósł się na jego drugą stronę i jakiś czas szukał wygodnej pozycji, ale było to jakieś mało satysfakcjonujące, bo Sebastian spał jak zabity i nie reagował na jego umizgi sennym wyciągnięciem ramion i przytuleniem go do siebie, tak, jak robił to zazwyczaj.  

W efekcie, Jim kolejnych kilka godzin spędził z laptopem na kolanach, czytając maile od kliento-fanów – z których poznał kolejne szczegóły, ale tak naprawdę nie było tam już nic istotnego i tylko utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że podjął właściwą decyzję – oraz przeglądając newsy na portalach informacyjnych, bezskutecznie szukając jakichkolwiek wzmianek o sytuacji w Londynie. Z maili zdołał się zorientować, że rząd, służby specjalne i media próbowały ukrywać kryzys: wszelkie komentarze dotyczące wypadków były cenzurowane na oficjalnych stronach i tak oto nadszedł moment, gdy to nie BBC, lecz tumblr, instagram, twitter, zamknięte grupy na facebooku oraz 4chan stały się skarbnicą wszechwiedzy… a także punktem zwierzeń i wsparcia dla milionów zdruzgotanych fanów… czy klientów…? albo po prostu _narzekaczy_ , w końcu ci tutaj nie pisali do niego tylko żalili się na swoich profilach. Jakby kliknięcie lajka, napisanie posta czy stworzenia mema mogło cokolwiek zmienić.

Internetowa podróż była w równym stopniu fascynująca, niepokojąca i motywująca. Wstępne plany Jima krystalizowały się coraz wyraźniej i dlatego gdy wczesnym popołudniem Sebastian otworzył oczy – na dworze wciąż było ciemno, wietrznie, zimno i okropnie – wiedział już, od czego należy zacząć i jak można to wszystko przeprowadzić. Dał mężczyźnie kwadrans na toaletę, tyle samo na śniadanie i koleją kawę, a potem nakłonił go zalotnymi uśmieszkami, aby jeszcze kwadrans poświęcił tylko jemu w zaciszu sypialni. Wiedział, że gdy zabiorą się wspólnie do pracy, mogą nie mieć nastroju ani sposobności na cielesne przyjemności nawet przez kilka dni z rzędu, należało więc korzystać z okazji.

Nie robił mu wyrzutów, gdy _kwadrans beztroskiej uciechy_ rozciągnął się na blisko czterdzieści minut i zmienił ich obu w puszyste kulki seksualnej satysfakcji.

– Co teraz? – spytał Sebastian, podnosząc się z łóżka i przeciągając; na jego twarzy wciąż błądził błogi uśmiech, ale mężczyzna starał się chyba wyglądać profesjonalnie, po szybciej niż zazwyczaj sięgnął po ubrania i rzucił Jimowi jego zestaw. – Zabieramy się do dzieła, czy…

– Mamy do przeczytania jeszcze dwa listy. Czekałem z nimi aż wstaniesz – odparł Jim, posłusznie wciągając świeże bokserki.

– Obawiasz się tego, co tam zobaczysz? – spytał Sebastian, a Jim spojrzał na niego morderczo i prychnął pod nosem.

– Niczego się nie boję – wypalił i w tym samym momencie, jak na złość, wściekły wschodni wiatr cisnął jakąś potężną gałąź w niewielki daszek nad tarasem, powodując huk, od którego Jim aż podskoczył. Sebastian uniósł kpiąco brwi, za co zarobił krótkiego i prawdopodobnie niezbyt bolesnego kopniaka, jednak obaj szybko się uspokoili, aby przepychanki nie zmieniły się w grę wstępną i kolejny _numerek na zrelaksowanie_ przed poważnym zadaniem. – Bierzmy się za te listy – zażądał i wyciągnął z Najważniejszej Koszulki resztę korespondencji, dwie ostatnie, nieodczytane jeszcze wiadomości, pochodzące od braci x-menki z tajemniczej wyspy. Chwilę wahali się, od którego z nich zacząć, a wreszcie chwycili tę od Mycrofta Holmesa. Jim rozerwał kopertę, usadowił się wygodnie przy Sebastianie i zaczął czytać na głos.

_– Szanowny panie Moriarty, zanim przejdę do rzeczy, chciałbym wyrazić ubolewanie nad faktem, iż nasze relacje były dotychczas dość chłodne, zaś wzajemne uprzedzenia nie pozwoliły nam na skuteczne zacieśnienie współpracy, która mogłaby uchronić nas…_

– Gdzie kończy się to zdanie? – uciął Sebastian, a Jim zjechał wzrokiem w dół, szukając kropki, która obwieści, że Mycroft skończył z fałszywymi uprzejmościami i gorącymi czy tam chłodnymi ubolewaniami.

– _W obliczu obecnych wydarzeń, pragnę zapewnić, iż korespondencja_ , bla, bla, bla, czy ten człowiek nawet w takiej sytuacji będzie zajmować się grzecznościami? Napisał tego więcej niż królowa! – parsknął Jim i przekręcił kartkę, by dopiero na drugiej stronie znaleźć konkrety. – _Moje podejrzenia narastały od bardzo dawna i właściwie już gdy pojawił się Magnussen, a mnie zadręczały dziwne myśli o Wschodnim Wietrze, który dotychczas nic nie znaczył, zacząłem mieć obawy, że dzieje się coś, co nie powinno mieć miejsca. Dręczyły mnie koszmarne sny o czasach wiktoriańskich, gdzie byłem pochłaniającym słodycze olbrzymem i każdego ranka czułem się gorzej i wiedziałem, że coś jest nie tak. Pewności nabrałem, gdy twoja twarz pojawiła się na ekranach telewizyjnych. Z jednej strony wyglądało to realistycznie i jak twoje dzieło, z drugiej… jaki miałbyś mieć cel w pokazywaniu czegoś takiego i potem zamilknięciu na długie miesiące? Jakkolwiek nigdy się nie dogadywaliśmy, a nasze relacje_ … Jezu, on znów uderza w te durnoty. Kolejny akapit to powtórzenie wstępu. _Zawsze szanowałem jednak twój intelekt i wizjonerstwo i gdy mijały tygodnie, a ty się nie pojawiałeś, byłem coraz bardziej pewny, że coś tu nie gra. Potem rozpoczęły się kolejne wydarzenia, które nie miały sensu: pojawienie się mściciela z grupy AGRA, dziwaczna ucieczka Mary Watson i jej bezsensowna śmierć, kiedy to pokonała prędkość dźwięku i na oczach moich, Sherlocka, Johna i tego policjanta, który kręci się wokół mojego brata a z którym widziałem się po raz pierwszy w życiu. Zaczęły mnie dręczyć wizje o tajnych więzieniach na nieistniejących wyspach, moja parasolka niepostrzeżenie zmieniała się w szablę oraz pistolet (i to zwykle wtedy, gdy padał deszcz, możesz więc wyobrazić sobie moją frustrację, gdy próbowałem schronić się przed zmoknięciem używając szabli), z lodówki znikało mi jedzenie i pojawiały się na niej niezrozumiałe karteczki. Wyglądało to tak, jakby ktoś wcisnął nas wszystkich do jakiejś alternatywnej rzeczywistości, jakby ktoś zaczął pisać scenariusz mojego życia po pijanemu albo pod wpływem środków odurzających. Potem ta sprawa z Culvirtonem, halucynacje mojego brata i wreszcie… Nie muszę opisywać ci tego, co stało się na tajemniczej wyspie, bo zapewne o tym wiesz. Wystarczy dodać, że każdego ranka budziłem się, a w mojej głowie było więcej absurdów. Pies Sherlocka z dzieciństwa stawał się małym chłopcem, który został uśpiony, a kilka dni później – wersja wydarzeń została zmieniona i utopił się w studni. Zmieniały się zdjęcia w naszych rodzinnych albumach i czasem Sherlock przytulał się do psa, czasem do rudowłosego chłopca, czasem zaś wspólnie jedli z psiej miski… to znaczy, on i chłopiec a nie on i pies. I wreszcie wizje Eurus/Euros, siostry, której nigdy nie miałem, wizje Sherinford, które nigdy nie istniało oraz ciebie, jak przylatujesz tam helikopterem, przystawiasz się do swoich ochroniarzy i wygłupiasz się przy muzyce Queen… no dobrze, akurat ta wizja była realistyczna i była jedyną chyba realistyczną rzeczą, jaka pojawiła się w moim umyśle odkąd wszystko się zaczęło. Gorzej, że potem udawałeś ciuchcię i…_

– Tego możemy sobie darować – powiedział litościwie Sebastian, widząc, że na twarzy Jima pojawia się morderczy wyraz. – Przeczytaj, czego chce.

_– Ponieważ nie ma rzeczy nie do naprawienia, pragnę prosić cię o pomoc, co powinienem był zrobić wieki temu. Oczywiście mam pełną świadomość, że żyjesz, bo nie jestem idiotą, a dach na którym spotkałeś się z moim bratem był obserwowany. Na Boga, przecież zaplanowałem to i nie mogłem zdać się na przypadek i czegoś nie dopilnować! Sherlock i cały świat otrzymali odmienną wersję, bo skoro postanowiłeś zniknąć i nikomu nie wadzić, tak było lepiej dla wszystkich. Teraz jednak nadszedł czas powrotu. Chociaż to nie ty umieściłeś na ekranach telewizyjnych swoją twarz i zapytanie „Miss Me?”, odpowiem na to pytanie w imieniu swoim i wielu innych osób: tęskni za tobą cała Anglia. I żadnej rzeczy nie pragniemy teraz bardziej niż twojego powrotu. Proszę, Drogi Jimie, napraw to dla mnie._ – Jim skończył czytanie i parę chwil milczał, a potem zerknął na kartkę, wsunął ją do rozdartej koperty i odchrząknął. – Cóż, po kim jak po kim, ale po nim nie spodziewałem się takich słów. Niemal się wzruszyłem. Schowaj ten list w jakimś bezpiecznym miejscu i…

– Po procedurze Fix Me i tak nie będzie istniał – zauważył Sebastian, na co Jim zagryzł mocno wargi, jakby dopiero teraz dotarło do niego w pełni, co zamierzają zrobić.

– Weźmy się za list od Sherlocka, bo na to czekam najbardziej – uciął nerwowo, po czym chwycił ostatnią z kopert, otworzył i… niemal krzyknął z frustracji.

_Podpisałam kopertę jako Sherlock, bo sądziłam, że dzięki temu szybciej się nią zainteresujesz a nie zostawisz na sam koniec. Sherlock nie jest na siłach żeby do kogokolwiek pisać i jest już z rozpaczy u kresów zdrowych zmysłów. Na miłość boską, dlaczego jeszcze nie wziąłeś się do roboty?!?!?! Pozdrawiam, Mary._

– To nie było ani trochę śmieszne – fuknął, zaciskając pięść i unosząc ją do góry; zamarł, potem pogroził tym samym gestem również podłodze, a wreszcie zwinął list w kulkę, cisnął go w ścianę i już sięgał po laptop, kiedy w Najważniejszej Koszulce pojawiła się kolejna koperta. Zerknął ze strachem na Sebastiana, a wówczas mężczyzna wyciągnął ją ostrożnie i odczytał nową wiadomość.

– _Widziałam, co zrobiłeś. Bierz się do roboty._ No co za bezczelna…

– Cholerna wiedźma. Widać pobyt w zaświatach pozbawił ją wszelkiej kultury – warknął Jim, po czym skopał z łóżka koszulkę po listach i wziął głęboki oddech. – Ale ma rację. Zaczynamy procedurę naprawczą – powiedział ostro, a wówczas wiatr cisnął kolejną porcję liści, gałęzi i śmieci w ścianę budynku. Żarówka w pokoju zamigotała kilkakrotnie i zgasła, a jedynym źródłem światła stał się włączony laptop. Przełknął ślinę, czując, jak zasycha mu w gardle, jednak postanowił nie dawać po sobie poznać, że robi mu się zimno ze strachu. Czekało ich mnóstwo pracy. I nie zamierzał dać się wschodniemu wiatrowi zastraszyć.

 

***

 

Biel pliku aplikacji _Fix Me_ sprawiała, że ciemność pokoju stawała się jeszcze bardziej złowroga, twarze jego i Sebastiana nabrały trupiej, błękitnawej barwy, zaś ich oczy odbijały refleksy z ekranu komputera jak para błękitnych oraz czarnych kamieni. Jim wprowadził do systemu wszelkie niezbędne dane i procedury naprawcze, a potem wystukał słowa The Final Problem i spojrzał w napiętą twarz Sebastiana.

– Możemy zaczynać – powiedział, nerwowo zaciskając palce. – Musimy to zrobić. Napisać scenariusz naprawczy. Musimy pamiętać o zaprogramowaniu każdego szczegółu.

– Na moment stać się parą bogów.

– Zwalczających demona Wschodniego Wiatru – spróbował zażartować, ale wypadło to jakoś blado i niezbyt śmiesznie. – Możemy zrobić wszystko, pamiętając, że kluczem jest TJLC i że wokół tego musimy zbudować całą resztę. Myślałem o tym, gdy spałeś i… wstępny plan jest taki: to ty jesteś osobą szukającą zemsty, a nie ta czarodziejka. Po mojej niby-śmierci ukrywam się, a ty zaczynasz walczyć z obydwoma Holmesami. Nasyłasz na nich Magnussena i Mary, wystawiasz moją twarz na ekrany i…

– Szefie, wybacz, ale to tak samo nierealne jak teleportująca się wróżka czytająca w myślach. Gdybym sądził, że się zabiłeś, zapiłbym się na śmierć, a nie uganiał po Londynie, za tą parką aniołków-żołnierzyków.

– To może jakiś plan Magnussena? Nie, to nie miałoby sensu, po co niby miałby to robić?

– Pośmiertna zemsta kominkowego obsikiwacza wciąż ma więcej sensu niż Sadako teleportująca się z Azkabanu i bawiąca w przebieranki. Już lepiej by było, żeby te ekrany to był pomysł Mycrofta w celu uratowania swojego brata.

– Gdyby chciał, od razu zmanipulowałby to cholerne nagranie – powiedział, przypominając sobie, co wyczytał w liście od Lady Smallwood. – Jego współpracownicy by na to poszli, bo przecież wszyscy przyjęli śmierć Magnussena z radością.

– To może po prostu jakiś twój hakerski wannabe? To całkiem niezły pomysł. Ktokolwiek inny niż Sadako by się nadawał.

– Zastanowimy się nad tym później – uciął Jim. – Co robimy z Mary? Czy w ogóle ma sens, żeby tropił ją ten koleś, który wyskoczył jak królik z kapelusza razem z morderczą sekretarką?

– Ja bym to wyrzucił, bo pomysł kompletnie z kosmosu. Moim zdaniem Mary i John powinni się rozstać ale żyć we względnej zgodzie, John wrócić na Baker Street, a tamten gość – w ogóle się nie pojawić.

– Ale motyw rozwalania popiersi Thatcher był całkiem niezły.

– Byłby, gdyby cała reszta miała sens i gdyby Watson nie opisał na swoim blogu sprawy o identycznym tytule dwa lata wcześniej – odparł Sebastian. – Albo ten nastolatek w samochodzie, po co to w ogóle było?

– W sumie racja – przyznał Jim po chwili zastanowienia. – Wywalamy popiersia Thatcher, martwego nastolatka i całą scenkę basenową. Nikt poza mną nie ma prawa robić sobie scenek na basenie, bo to odbiera mi mój fejm.

– Fejm odebrała ci Euros zmieniając cię w ciuchcię – powiedział Sebastian pod nosem, za co zarobił kolejnego kuksańca. – Ok, wyrzucamy cały ten wątek, zostaje nam Culvirton, ta jego niewidzialna córka-nie-córka nawiedzająca Sherlocka oraz nowa lekarka-nie-lekarka Johna i…

– Wszystko do kosza. Wyrzucamy wszelkie przebieranki Sadako, bo moja aplikacja jest nieprzewidywalna i pozostawienie jakichkolwiek związanych z nią spraw mogą ją przywrócić – oznajmił i obaj zadrżeli na samą myśl, że Eurus mogłaby pojawić się w innym, być może jeszcze gorszym wydaniu. – Szkoda mi trochę tych mrocznych pielęgniarek i eliksiru zapomnienia, który podawały – powiedział w zamyśleniu. – Ale z drugiej strony…

– Nie miały absolutnie żadnego, totalnie żadnego sensu, bo skoro córka Culvirtona odwiedzająca Sherlocka nie jest córką Culvirtona tylko x-menką z Azkabanu, to lepiej wykreślić cały motyw. Niech Culvirton w ogóle nie ma dzieci. Albo…

– Albo niech do Sherlocka naprawdę wpadnie jego córka a nie ta cholerna teleportująca się baba – powiedział Jim i zanotował kilka ich pomysłów w notatniku. – Sherlock dowiaduje się, że Culvirton to morderca, kasuje go, nawet ćpanie może zostać.

– A John i jego terapeutka?

– Nie będzie potrzebował terapeutki, jak jego żonka nie zostanie zastrzelona przez sekretarkę, a nie zostanie zastrzelona, skoro wątek AGRA idzie do kosza – oznajmił i parę chwil notował wszelkie ich pomysły w odpowiednich miejscach w programie. – Wróćmy do ekranów. Musimy się nad tym zastanowić, żeby nie wyszła z tego kupa bezsensownego gówna w którym sprofanowano moją twarz.

– A czy muszą być w ogóle jakieś ekrany? – spytał Sebastian. – Trochę tandetne to było, jeśli mam być szczery.

– Ale robiło wrażenie! Widziałem filmy w Internecie.

– Ja wciąż stawiałbym na to, żeby cofnąć się dalej i w ogóle nie bawić w ekrany. Dajmy sobie spokój z ekranami, niech Mycroft wymyśli jakiś inny sposób na uratowanie brata niż… w sumie… – zająknął się i zmarszczył brwi. – Wiesz? Jakby zastanowić się nad tym wszystkim, problemy zaczęły się nie od ekranów, ale już gdy Holmes wrócił do Anglii i zastał doktora zaręczającego się z byłą zabójczynią. Dlaczego od razu nie wykrył, kim jest? Umiał ją dedukować, a nie wydedukował czegoś takiego? Wydedukował masę dupereli, które nigdy potem nie miały znaczenia, sekretny tatuaż, krótkowzroczność, koty i pieczenie chleba. Na cholerę było to wszystko? Czy doktor w ogóle musi się z nią poznawać i z historii o genialnym detektywie robić romansidło?

– Im więcej zmian, tym większe ryzyko – powiedział Jim, ale im dłużej słuchał Sebastiana tym bardziej był przekonany, że może faktycznie należy pójść o krok dalej.

– Ale ponoć bez ryzyka nie ma zabawy. Sam mi to powtarzałeś za każdym razem, gdy mówiłem _szefie, ta akcja jest niebezpieczna i jeden niewłaściwy ruch, a wszystko pójdzie do diabła_. A jednak okazywało się, że zaplanowałeś akcję tak, że mimo ryzyka wszystko było idealnie i potem mogliśmy wspólnie świętować – powiedział i obaj zamilkli, z błogością przypominając sobie wszelkie sposoby, na jakie _świętowali_.

– Więc… proponujesz cofnąć się do momentu, gdy Sherlock wraca do Londynu, bo atak terrorystyczny i podziemie i tajny agent?

– Tak, zostawiamy to wszystko, ale bez udziału Mary.

– Ale kominkowy sikacz zostaje. Tyle że bez tych całych dramatów. Niech sobie ratują Lady Smallwood i niech im się uda – powiedział i wpisał do programu kolejne elementy. – Szczegóły dopracujemy. Albo program dopracuje je za nas – powiedział i wziął głęboki oddech. – Następna rzecz? – zapytał.

Sebastian zerknął na zegarek, westchnął, zaproponował zrobienie kawy i po kilku minutach wrócił do sypialni, w której przyszło im spędzić następne godziny, w trakcie których omawiali kolejne scenariusze, korygowali błędy i wciąż powracali do tego, że większość rzeczy od momentu powrotu Sherlocka po wojażach w Europie należy usunąć, sporą część zmienić, a zostawić tylko nieliczne elementy, jednak każdy z tych pozostawionych oglądali na wszelkie sposoby z każdej strony, aby przypadkiem nie została jakakolwiek uszkodzona tkanka, która rozsieje zgniliznę na wszystko wokół i zniszczy całą ich pracę.

 

***

 

Prace naprawcze trwały aż do rana. Nie obyło się bez sprzeczek, przepychanek i otwartych kłótni, gdy przyszło do ustalenia, czy jakaś kwestia ma być zaprogramowana szczegółowo czy też pozostawiona do uzupełnienia przez program, który powiązałby nieistotne wątki w logiczny sposób. Gdy decydowali się na szczegóły, dochodziło do kolejnych starć, bo Sebastian na pewne kwestie patrzył jakoś zbyt romantycznie, a Jim zbyt racjonalnie i zimno; ostatecznie jednak udało im się dojść do porozumienia, chociaż pod koniec byli już półprzytomni ze zmęczenia i gdy któryś udawał się do toalety czy kuchni, ledwo trzymał się na nogach.

Jim zaczytał zaprogramowaną wersję naprawczą do telefonu, którym niegdyś otwierał więzienia i uruchamiał zabezpieczenia by ukraść klejnoty korony, a potem wpisał _tajny kod, kod otwierający wszystkie zamki_ , który odblokowywał aplikację Fix Me. Na ekranie pojawiła się niewielka ikona w kształcie jabłka, z napisem Autoryzowany Serwis Naprawczy (Sebastian uparł się na tę nazwę, a on nie miał już siły protestować). Pozostawało tylko jedno kliknięcie, a wszystko miało się zmienić i kolejny raz uderzyło go, co zamierzali zrobić, toteż gdy poczuł na ramieniu zaciskające się palce Sebastiana, poczuł się nieco pewniej, bo nie był w tym sam i nie była to jego wyłączna decyzja, a wszelkie za i przeciw zostały przez nich dokładnie omówione.

– Jesteś gotowy? – spytał snajper, na co Jim zaśmiał się niepewnie i pokręcił głową.

– Nie wiem. Nie wiemy, co dokładnie się stanie, nie mamy stuprocentowej pewności, czy cofniemy się do właściwego momentu, czy naprawdę usunęliśmy wszystkie ślady Eurus i czy skorygowaliśmy każdy z błędów… coś mogliśmy przegapić i…

– Wszystko się zmieni – powiedział cicho Sebastian.

– Nie wszystko. My się nie zmienimy – odparł i ponownie zachichotał, tym razem jeszcze bardziej nerwowo. – Udaję samobójstwo na dachu Barts i przyjeżdżamy tutaj razem, ale nie odcinamy sobie Internetu i pilnujemy wszystkiego, aby interweniować, gdy coś zacznie się dziać. Będziemy parę lat młodsi, ty nie będziesz mieć blizny po tym, jak strzeliłem w ciebie fajerwerkiem, a twoja kolekcja broni nie będzie naruszona do moich eksperymentów.

– Sądzisz że będziemy pamiętać cokolwiek z tego, co się stało?

– Nie mam pojęcia. Nigdy dotąd nie odważyłem się użyć aplikacji Fix Me w taki sposób – powiedział i zerknął na Sebastiana, który wyglądał, jakby zaczął mieć wątpliwości, chociaż do tej pory to on wydawał się pewniejszy tego, co zamierzali zrobić. – O co chodzi?

– Naprawiając wszystko wokół, nie zajęliśmy się tym, co stanie się z nami, gdy tu trafimy. Jeśli nie będziemy niczego pamiętać a wszystko potoczy się inaczej, możesz po miesiącu uznać, że nie chcesz mieszkać ze mną na tym zadupiu, że masz bardziej interesujące rzeczy do robienia i wyfruniesz stąd, a mi nie pozwolisz pójść za sobą – wyrzucił z siebie, na co Jim zamarł, gdyż akurat coś takiego nawet nie przeszło mu przez myśl.

– Nie ma takiej wersji rzeczywistości, w której chciałbym cię zostawić. Prędzej jestem w stanie uwierzyć, że istnieją takie, w których mógłbym się w tobie zakochać – powiedział, puszczając do niego oko i próbując żartami uleczyć swoje nerwy i niepewność. Obrócił telefon w palcach, nie potrafiąc się zdobyć na wykonanie ostatecznego kroku, na rozwiązanie The Final Problem, a wreszcie podał urządzenie Sebastianowi, nagle czując, że to właśnie powinien zrobić. – Czas włączyć aplikację.

– Ja mam to zrobić…? Sądziłem, że sam będziesz chciał… – urwał na moment. – Nigdy nie pozwalałeś mi choćby dotknąć tego telefonu…!

– Och, może jesteśmy bliżej tej rzeczywistości z zakochaniem i związanym z tym absolutnym zaufaniem niż sądziliśmy – parsknął i ponaglająco trącił Sebastiana w ramię. – Stworzyliśmy to razem. Każdy może stworzyć nową wersję rzeczywistości, jeśli tylko tego chce. Naprawianie świata jest lepsze niż samo narzekanie, że świat jest do dupy. No, już. Naciśnij to. Bo zacznę udawać pociąg…! – spróbował się roześmiać, ale nie dodał ani słowa więcej, bo Sebastian niespodziewanie przyciągnął go do siebie i mocno pocałował w usta.

Moment później usłyszał odgłos otwieranego zamka, co oznaczało, że ikona uruchamiająca program została uruchomiona.

Wiatr za oknem wzmógł się i ucichł całkowicie, nieliczne światła rozbłysły pełną mocą i kolejno pogasły, wszelkie dźwięki i wrażenia rozmyły się, a świat zawirował, powodując koszmarne zawroty głowy, które jednak…

Rozmyły się w nicość tak jak cała reszta. A gdy otworzył oczy, pokój był oświetlany porannym słońcem, Sebastian leżał obok niego i, oszołomiony, rozglądał się wokół, próbując odgonić senność. Jim automatycznie sięgnął po telefon, a gdy dostrzegł datę, na jego ustach pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Po chwili nie pamiętał już, dlaczego właściwie się uśmiech i przez moment próbował dojść, co się stało i dlaczego obudził się z dziwną satysfakcją i poczuciem, że coś zmieniło się na lepsze. Kiedy jednak mężczyzna obok wymamrotał, że czuje skołowany, dręczyły go dziwne koszmary o Armagedonie i wschodnim wietrze, że desperacko potrzebuje kawy i nastawi więcej wody, Jim uznał, że z jakichś przyczyn zupełnie nie obchodzi go, skąd wziął się jego świetny nastrój.

Potem patrzył w plecy oddalającego się do kuchni mężczyzny, a do głowy przyszła mu dziwna myśl, że przyczynę najwyraźniej ma przed sobą i że stanowczo zbyt długo jej nie dostrzegał.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serwis Naprawczy zmierza do swego końca i został nam już tylko całkowicie johnlockowy, krótki epilog ;) Ponieważ to Johnlock w którym nie jestem mistrzem, chcę go dopieścić :D Ale powinien pojawić się w miarę szybko:)


	6. Odszkodowanie (Epilog)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zakończenie zgodnie z planami udało mi się skończyć w weekend, zapraszam więc do naprawionej wersji 4 (i w dużej mierze 3) sezonu ;) Rozdział jest krótki i jednoscenkowy, bo tak od początku chciałam, aby wyglądał.

***

 

 

Sherlock obudził się z krzykiem, zlany potem i rozdygotany. Odrzucił na bok kołdrę i usiadł na łóżku, chwytając się za głowę i starając się uspokoić oddech oraz tłukące się w jego klatce piersiowej w szaleńczym tempie serce. Rozejrzał się po sypialni jakby widział ją pierwszy raz w życiu, a potem zaczął desperacko rozglądać za telefonem – nie wierzył w przeczucia, ale może to intuicja podpowiadała mu, że należy coś sprawdzić… gdy zobaczył rok 2012, znieruchomiał w oszołomieniu, gdyż z nieznanych mu i zupełnie nieracjonalnych powodów czuł, że data powinna być późniejsza.

– Co się dzieje? – wymamrotał John sennie, po czym, ziewając, podciągnął się na pościeli i przetarł oczy. – Jezu, fatalnie dziś spałem…

– Ja też – wydusił Sherlock, wciąż mając w pamięci przerażające senne wizje, które wciąż tętniły w jego głowie. Zacisnął i rozprostował palce, nie wiedząc, jak należy się zachowywać, gdy umysł podsuwał koszmarne sny, a twój wieloletni przyjaciel, który stał się kochankiem zaledwie miesiąc temu, budził się obok i patrzył na ciebie z zatroskaniem.

– Co jest? Naprawdę słabo wyglądasz – stwierdził John, po czym sięgnął po skopany koc i zarzucił go Sherlockowi na drżące, nagie ramiona. – Coś ci się przyśniło? Może jednak oglądanie Doktora Who do późnej nocy nie było najlepszym pomysłem – zażartował, po czym objął go ramieniem i pociągnął z powrotem na materac.

Sherlock milczał jakiś czas, skrępowany samą myślą o zwierzaniu się, jednak wyglądało na to, że wpatrujący się w niego z niepokojem John tego właśnie oczekuje i że było to zwyczajne i zupełnie normalne, by dzielić się podobnymi bzdurami z partnerem. Cóż, pewnie wiedział lepiej, co należy robić w takich sytuacjach – ostatecznie to on a nie Sherlock zaliczył dotychczas kilkanaście dłuższych bądź krótszych związków oraz naoglądał się takiej ilości telenowel, że musiał orientować się, jak wygląda romansowanie.

– Tak. Miałem koszmarny sen – przyznał, po czym przysunął się do Johna i westchnął cicho, gdy ten przytulił go i wsunął palce w jego zmierzwione loki. – Śniła mi się moja siostra-psychopatka – wyrzucił z siebie po paru chwilach, blednąc na samo wspomnienie długowłosej, teleportującej się czarownicy.

– Siostra…? Przecież nie masz siostry. Chyba że to kolejna tajemnica Mycrofta – parsknął John, na co Sherlock zagryzł wargi, nie będąc w stanie zaśmiać się z żartu ani wydusić choćby słowa.

– W tamtym świecie… to znaczy śnie… tam miałem siostrę – powiedział w końcu, z trudem artykułując kolejne głoski. – Tajemniczą, magiczną siostrę o imieniu Eurus. Obserwowała mnie z zamknięcia przez całe lata, to ona stała za wszystkimi działaniami Moriarty’ego i udawała z nim przez szybę swojej celi ślimaki. Zabiła kilkanaście osób, czytała ludziom w myślach, teleportowała się do Londynu i podrywała cię oraz udawała twojego nowego terapeutę oraz zmieniła Moriarty’ego w ciuchcię. Na koniec zamknęła nas i Mycrofta w więzieniu na sekretnej wyspie i dawała nam do rozwiązania zagadki, podczas których ludzie ginęli albo groziła, że zginą. Zmusiła Molly, by powiedziała, że mnie kocha, a potem kazała mi zabić któregoś z was… ciebie lub Mycrofta. A potem teleportowała mnie do mojego dawnego domu, który powinien być spalony a nie był i okazało się, że mój pies Rudobrody był chłopcem… moim najlepszym przyjacielem o imieniu Victor. I ten chłopiec jadł z miski Rudobrodego, a ty byłeś przykuty do studni i straciłeś w niej stopy.

– Co…? Boże, Sherlock… – zaczął John, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem, po czym uspokajająco pogładził go po włosach. – Naprawdę, koniec z oglądaniem telewizji przed snem. To brzmi jak kiepski scenariusz serialu, w którym twórcy nie mogą się zdecydować, czy chcą tworzyć romans, science-fiction czy komedio-dramat pełen absurdalnego czarnego humoru i niezamierzenie śmiesznych scenek – stwierdził, a Sherlock nie mógł odmówić mu racji. Ponieważ jednak zaczął już mówić, postanowił dokończyć opowieść, gdyż świadomość, że to wszystko nie jest prawda, w jakiś sposób pomagała mu dojść do siebie.

– Gdy znaleźliśmy się w tym niby-spalonym domu, okazało się, że Euros oszalała, bo w dzieciństwie nie chciałem się z nią bawić, ale wszyscy jej wybaczyli, że zamordowała kilkanaście osób a drugie tyle zahipnotyzowała i zmusiła do morderstw i razem graliśmy na skrzypcach, za to my dwaj wychowywaliśmy wspólnie twoją córkę…

– Córkę…? – przerwał mu zdumiony John.

– Twoją i Mary Morstan. A wychowywaliśmy waszą córkę, bo Mary została zabita przez sekretarkę mojego brata, która lata wcześniej wydała w imieniu Lady Smallwood rozkaz, przez który zginęła ambasador a współpracownicy Mary zostali uwięzieni i torturowani. Jeden z nich zaczął tropić Mary i to dlatego zginęła, a po drodze wydarzyło się mnóstwo rzeczy, które zupełnie nie miały sensu.

– Mary żyje i ma się dobrze. No… taką mam nadzieję, w końcu wczoraj tu była – stwierdził John, a Sherlock, wciąż skołowany po koszmarach, jakie go dręczyły, przypomniał sobie ich nową klientkę, znajomą Johna z przychodni, która poprzedniego dnia faktycznie zjawiła się na Baker Street i poprosiła ich o pomoc w sprawie szantażującego ją gada będącego znanym dziennikarzem… o nim też śnił i gdy przypomniał sobie, jakie obrazy na jego temat podsunął mu umysł (sikanie do kominka, uwodzenie jego sekretarki, nieudana akcja w jego biurze, spotkanie w szpitalu nad wstrętnym makaronem, a wreszcie zabicie go w tajniej twierdzy) aż się wzdrygnął. – Uspokój się. To tylko sen.

– Był… przy całym tym absurdzie cholernie realistyczny – wymamrotał Sherlock i przysunął się do Johna, który objął go jeszcze mocniej, musnął wargami jego czoło i zaczął gładzić go po włosach i ramionach. Detektyw przez chwilę nie wiedział, jak się zachować, gdyż po raz pierwszy od dzieciństwa zdarzyło mu się, że ktoś uspokajał go, gdy obudziły go koszmary; bezskutecznie próbując się rozluźnić, powtarzał sobie, że John od czasu jego powrotu do Londynu po rocznej nieobecności wielokrotnie udowodnił, że zawsze będzie starał się go zrozumieć i nie będzie wyśmiewał czy krytykował jego dziwactw… że zawsze był obok, wybaczył mu i że ze wszystkich ludzi świata przy nim jednym nie musiał się krępować i bać swoich uczuć. Wciąż się wahając, objął go ramionami i przymknął oczy: coś, czego raczej nie zdarzało mu się robić, bo rano zwykł ubierać się pospiesznie i uciekać do kuchni. Takie zachowanie wydawało mu się prostsze i bardziej naturalne, niż próby rozmawiania z Johnem w tym samym łóżku w którym wcześniej uprawiali seks. Cóż… to ostatnie było nowością dla nich obu, bo przed Johnem nie miał nikogo, zaś John nigdy wcześniej nie umawiał się z facetem i nie miał żadnych, nawet pijackich doświadczeń z tą samą płcią. Biorąc pod uwagę ich wiek i dotychczasowy brak doświadczeń, zakrawało niemal o cud, że ich zbliżenia, nawet te pierwsze, nie były żenujące, lecz urocze w swojej nieporadności.

– Musiał być naprawdę straszny, skoro zebrało ci się na takie czułości – stwierdził John, przerywając ciąg jego myśli i zdecydowanie przytrzymał Sherlocka, gdy ten zaczął się odsuwać. – Daj spokój i tu zostań, czy wyglądam, jakbym protestował? – rzucił, na co detektyw znieruchomiał i parę chwil rozważał, czy nie nadszedł jednak moment ucieczki do kuchni lub oznajmienia, że czas zabrać się za jakąś sprawę. – Widzę, że ten sen naprawdę cię rozwalił, ale nie ma w tym nic nienormalnego. Coś o tym wiem, uwierz. Weź parę głębokich oddechów i skup się na tym, że to tylko sen i że żadna z tamtych rzeczy się nie wydarzyła.

– Najgorsze było to, że pomimo całego tego absurdu, to mogło się przynajmniej częściowo wydarzyć, gdybyś w trakcie mojej nieobecności zaczął umawiać się z Mary – wyznał Sherlock, chociaż te słowa przyszły mu trudniej niż wszystkie wcześniejsze. – Sam wspominałeś, że gdy się poznaliście, była tobą zainteresowana, a…

– A ja nie byłem zainteresowany – uciął John.

– Ale _mogłeś_ być – odparł Sherlock z uporem. – Mogliście się pobrać i mieć dziecko, mogliśmy dowiedzieć się o jej pokręconej przeszłości w inny sposób, a ty mogłeś być na mnie wściekły, że zniknąłem na lata i cię okłamałem. W tym nieszczęsnym śnie obiłeś mi pysk po moim powrocie. I jeszcze wiele razy później, za moje odloty, kłamstwa i ćpanie. A ja cały ten czas zadręczałem się, że gdybym wrócił wcześniej i powiedział ci prawdę, wszystko mogłoby potoczyć się inaczej i że… – zamilkł, coś sobie uświadamiając. – I że to, co mamy _teraz_ , mogłoby być prawdą, gdyby tylko… – ponownie się zająknął, a jakieś nieznane mu słowo, chyba zaczynające się na _M_ , na ułamek sekundy pojawiło się w jego umyśle jak niepokojące dejavu. – Gdyby tylko _los_ nam na to pozwolił, zamiast zmienić nasze życia w bezsensowny i nielogiczny koszmar z twoją morderczą żoną w tle.

– Mam nadzieję, że ten sen to nie projekcja zazdrości o Mary – powiedział John, obracając oczami. – To tylko znajoma. A gdy cię nie było, ostatnie, o czym myślałem, to romanse, bo cały ten czas podświadomie czekałem na ciebie i nie wyobrażałem sobie, że mógłbym być z kimkolwiek innym. Nie ukrywam, byłem zły, że razem z Mycroftem i Molly stworzyliście to wszystko i ukryliście przede mną prawdę, ale gdy wróciłeś i wyjaśniłeś mi wszystko bez głupawych żartów w twoim stylu oraz przeprosiłeś, że tak to musiało wyglądać, po prostu cieszyłem się, że cię odzyskałem. Nie zadręczaj się snami, nawet jeśli pokazują ci alternatywne rzeczywistości, bo znaczenie ma tylko to, co jest, a nie to, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby wszystko się spieprzyło.

– Wiem – odparł i jakiś czas obaj milczeli, zanim Sherlock zdecydował się powiedzieć coś jeszcze. – Po tym, jak zabiłem tego szantażystę i zostałem skazany na wygnanie, na wszystkich ekranach telewizyjnych pojawiła się twarz Moriarty’ego i napis _Miss Me?._ Wszyscy obawiali się, że jakimś cudem powrócił z martwych i dlatego służby specjalne kazały mi zostać w Londynie i go tropić.

– To brzmi niemal tak bezsensownie jak pies zmieniający się w chłopca – stwierdził John. – Gdy dziennikarze dotarli do informacji, że ciało Moriarty’ego zniknęło z dachu Barts i że ten psychol prawie na pewno żyje, mimo że wcześniej rozeszły się wieści o jego śmierci… chyba właśnie wtedy zacząłem mieć nadzieję, że też mogłeś przeżyć i kiedyś do mnie wrócić.

– Właśnie gdy o tym usłyszałem, postanowiłem wrócić, bo skoro przeżył i nie walczył w żaden sposób z rozbijaniem jego sieci, mogłem dokończenie tego dzieła zostawić służbom specjalnym. Tym bardziej że moje imię zostało oczyszczone i nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, żebym ponownie pojawił się w Londynie – powiedział i moment dejavu wrócił, coś związanego z tym nieszczęsnym snem, gdzie zwlekał z powrotem znacznie dłużej, chociaż nie miało to szczególnego sensu. Ponownie pogrążył się we wspomnieniach z nocnego koszmaru, ale, ku jego zaskoczeniu i pewnej uldze, szczegóły stopniowo zaczęły się zacierać i coraz więcej wydarzeń zaczęło mu umykać… jakiś Culvirton, kto to właściwie był…? Dron-bomba na Baker Street? A może był to pożar…? Wydawało mu się, że były tam jakieś płomienie wyglądające jakby ktoś zrobił efekty specjalne używając techniki jak z niskobudżetowej szmiry z lat dziewięćdziesiątych i…

Jego rozmyślania przerwał nagły śmiech Johna, który sprawił, że nierealistyczne płomienie całkowicie zniknęły, a jego siostra-magiczka stała się pobladła i coraz mniej wyraźna.

– Wiesz? Tak mi przyszło do głowy… ciekawe, co robi Moriarty, skoro porzucił swoją sieć i uciekł. Pewnie kupił sobie wyspę i popija drinki na gorącej plaży, wachlowany liśćmi palmowymi przez blondynki w bikini.

– Blondynów – rzucił Sherlock. – Jim z IT był tylko rolą, ale jestem całkowicie pewny, że Moriarty woli facetów. Jeśli gdziekolwiek się wyleguje… – urwał i spróbował wyobrazić sobie urlopową wersję dawnego wroga, a gdy udało mu się stworzyć kompletną wizję, zachichotał. – Myślę, że uciekł z jakimś swoim ulubionym ochroniarzem w jakieś górskie odludzie. Może Szkocja? Miał tam przygotowany dom, razem łowią ryby, spacerują po górach, palą w kominku, popijają drogą whisky i przeklinają nadmiar śniegu, który zasypał im drogę i nie mogą ruszyć się po zapasy do najbliższego miasteczka.

– Mogę uwierzyć w wachlujących go blondynów, ale ciężko mi sobie wyobrazić Moriarty’ego z łopatą do śniegu – parsknął John, po czym przesunął się, tak, że ich twarze znalazły się naprzeciwko siebie w odległości paru cali. – Chociaż z drugiej strony, to i tak bardziej prawdopodobne niż… – urwał, marszcząc brwi. – Mówiłeś mi chyba, że śniło ci się coś dziwnego, ale mam wrażenie, że jeszcze się wtedy nie dobudziłem, bo pamiętam tylko jakąś… właściwie to już nic nie pamiętam i…

– Ja też nie – powiedział Sherlock i chociaż zazwyczaj nie znosił, gdy jakaś myśl mu umykała, czuł, że pozwolenie, by dziwne sny odpłynęły zamiast zakleszczyć się w jego pałacu myśli, było najlepszym rozwiązaniem.

W końcu umysł nie ma nieograniczonej pojemności, pewnych rzeczy nie warto pamiętać, a część najlepiej by było móc skasować z pałacu myśli i żyć tak, jakby nigdy się nie wydarzyły i jakbyśmy nigdy ich nie oglądali. Koszmarna, alternatywna rzeczywistość z marzeń sennych, w której wszystko poszło nie tak, jak powinno było, z całą pewnością należały właśnie do bezwartościowego pamięciowego śmietnika. A najlepszym, co można zrobić z niechcianymi śmieciami, które pałętają się po umyśle i powodują, że krzywimy się tylko o nich wspominając, to kliknąć _delete_ , zapomnieć, wykasować i z błogą ignorancją wierzyć, że to nigdy nie była prawda ani jakakolwiek dostępna wersja prawdy.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I to już koniec Serwisu Naprawczego ;) Mam nadzieję, że ten Johnlock na koniec osłodził ból po 4 sezonie, nawet jeśli nie jest się fanem tego pairingu ;)))  
> Dziękuję za inspirację wszystkim komentującym a także licznym osobom, które na grupach sherlockowych na FB wypisywały błędy i głupoty z 4 sezony;  
> Dziękuję osobom, które przekonały mnie, że TJLC nie musi być tak straszne i irytujące jak kiedyś mi się wydawało;  
> Dziękuję też Moffatowi i Gatissowi, bo chociaż 4 sezon ssie tak okrutnie i wciąż mnie boli że powstał w takiej formie, to jednak stworzyli serial, który już zawsze będzie dla mnie niesamowicie ważny i który zainspirował mnie do napisania tylu fików ;)
> 
> Na mojej liście fikowej na pierwszym miejscu jest obecnie "Poznajcie Jima", ponadto mam zaczęty krótszy tekst mormorowy i w planach dłuższe Sheriarty. Ponieważ mam obecnie sporo zobowiązań i zajęć (w końcu życie to nie tylko fiki ;p) nie chcę obiecywać, kiedy kolejne rzeczy będą powstawać i się pojawią. Ale tak czy inaczej: do zobaczenia w kolejnych fikach, bo na pewno powstaną:)


End file.
